We meet again
by Saiyachick
Summary: What happens when Gohan and VIdel were friends as chibis? What happens when both were teared apart after one moves? Finally after seven years of waiting they meet again, but someone vile takes Videl, well love be expressed? :::COMPLETE:::
1. A Sad Move

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ OK?   
  
Note:  ~thinking~,  "talking", and bond

  
**We meet again**

****

  
**Chapter one: The Sad Move**  
  
It was a sad, windy day and in the woods. Two little chibis were saying their good byes...   
  
"This is no fair. I don't wanna go," said a little girl of age 11. She had pure blue eyes and black silky hair. "Yeah Mrs. Satan why do you have to move?" asked a boy with jet-black hair and Cole black eyes. "Well, Gohan," she kneeled down to him, "Videl and I have to move because we got a new house in the city," said Mrs. Satan. Then Chichi and Rini (Mrs. Satan) started talking.  "Oh Chi, this is so depressing," Rini said in tears. Chichi nodded. "Yes, I know Rini, those two kids are just the best of friends," said Chichi.  
  
@Meanwhile@  
  
Videl stared at Gohan with unshed tears. "Oh Gohan, this is so not fair," Videl whispered. Gohan sighed, "Yeah, I know." Videl started to blush as she looked at her shoes, "Gohan ... well, um ... will you, Uh, you know, remember me after I leave?"  
  
Gohan stared at Videl in shock. "Of course I'll remember you! We are best friends," Gohan said. Then he looked embarrassed as he asked, "Will you remember me Videl?"   
  
Videl smiled, "For sure!" Gohan took off the 25k golden necklace that was hidden under his shirt. There was a dragon with a miniature dragon ball in its mouth. All the Z fighters had one.  
  
Videl's eyes widened, "Wow! Your dragon necklace! I love it," Videl stated. She smiled, "Hmmmmmm, here..." Videl said as she handed Gohan a heart shaped locket made of pure silver. Gohan opened the locket to find a picture of him and Videl.  
  
"Thanks Videl," said Gohan. Rini walked over to them. "Videl, we have to go now," She said. They walked up to Mrs. Satan.  
  
Chichi walked up to Videl and gave her a hug, "Bye Videl." Videl hugged Chichi back, "Bye Mrs. Son. I'll miss you," Videl sobbed.   
  
Gohan bowed, "Bye-bye Mrs. Satan." Gohan hugged her as she hugged him back. "Bye sweetie," She said.  
  
Gohan and Videl stared at one another. Gohan was the first to speak.  
  
"Well, I guess this is good bye Videl," He said. Videl nodded sadly, "Bye Gohan." They both hugged, but before they parted, Videl gave Gohan a quick kiss on the cheek. Gohan chuckled, "Hehehe, bye."  
  
The Satans left, waving a final good bye to their friends ... the Sons. Though tears stray down both the chibis faces. They could only hope to meet again.  
  
  
So how did you like it? Please review if I should continue... please!  
  



	2. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ!**  
**  
Note: ~thinking~, "talking", and bond**

**We Meet Again**  
  
**Chapter 2: A new beginning**  
  


"GOHAN WAKE UP!!!!!" Said a very small chibi of the age 7 pouncing on a very sleepy teen. "Ok squirt let me up first." Said a now teenage and not so chibi self-Gohan. "Goten, Gohan, breakfast!!!" said a delighted Chichi.  
  


"Coming Mom," said both kids. Goten raced down stairs first, but Gohan stopped to get something in his drawer. He opened the drawer and there laid a pure silver locket. Gohan opened it and smiled. "Seven years ago today Videl and I kept my promise…I still remember you."  
  
@Meanwhile@  
  
"Miss. Videl you should get ready before you are late to school," said a maid.

"Kuso, I know, but I can't find that dragon necklace!" said an annoyed teen with her silky black hair in pigtails. "Miss. Videl, why is that necklace so important you where it everyday," said the maid.   
  
Videl spoke "Ok fine I will tell you…. before we moved to the city I had a friend and his name was Gohan. We were best friends and the day we left he gave me that dragon necklace and I gave him my locket so we could remember each other…happy? Ok help me!"  
  
"Umm Miss. Videl," said the maid. "Yes?" Videl who is still rummaging through her drawers. "It is on your night stand," said the maid in a happy voice. Videl looked over at her nightstand, "Oh hehehe…I can be such a baka, well thanks Sakura… (Ok, ok so I saved the name for last I couldn't think up one for her)…you can leave." Sakura left and Videl put the necklace around her and said:  
  
"Seven years ago today Son Gohan, and I wonder if this is just a dream," said Videl in a hoarse whisper.  
  
@Son House@  
  
"Gohan you are going to be late for your first day of school!" said an irritable Chichi waving her frying pan in thin air. "Okay mom I'm goin,"  
said a now frightened Gohan. Picking up his yellow bag Gohan turned super saiyan and speed out towards Satan City.  
  
While Gohan was flying he spotted a bank robbery down below.  
Gohan rushed down there and looked to see three people carrying moneybags. While they were running one smacked into Gohan without knowing it. "Hey there you…you…you," said robber number two shocked by seeing a teenage boy that was glowing in a gold aura. "Excuse me sir but you should put that money back this instance," said Gohan. All the man could do is stare wide-eyed at Gohan. "Hey there twerp get outta our way before we have to use the heavy metal," (you don't know what you just said poor pathetic soul) said robber number three.  
  
"Hey this is the last warning sir," Gohan simply stated. (Awww how modest is our little Gohan) The now annoyed robber number one and three started shooting the 'Heavy metal' at Gohan, "That's it," said Gohan flaring his ki up again knocking the robbers out cold. Robber number two just stared in shock with his pants all wet, "Shit kid how did you do that?" Gohan just laughed and flew off to his new school.  
  
"Fuck!!! Great I am almost late for school," said Gohan now speeding towards OSH (Orange star high)  
  
@bank@  
  
"Hey! Where is the robbery?" said Videl ready to kick ass. "Oh Miss. Videl it was great!" said an old lady. Videl just stared confused "Huh? What was great?" The old ladies eyes shown "There was a gold fighter…Golden hair the most beautiful turquoise eyes…. and a gold aura." ~Videl was thinking could it be one of the Z fighters? ~ "Oh Videl you are so lucky." Said the old lady. "What do you mean? Lucky?" she said. "Well Miss. Videl he dose go to your school. He wore that same badge." Videl looked at her badge ~everyone at school has to where the stupid badge…but no one matches that description~ Videl finally spoke "Please describe this 'Gold Fighter' to me."


	3. A Friendship Renewed

Disclaimer: no I don't own DBZ 

  
Note: thanks guys! I am glad you like my story so far…I am not really putting the stories on the fanfiction.net…my friend Mel is uploading them for me you know, Lady Melanie...  Oh well, she's an author, anyway... Sharpner and Erasa are going out in this fic and is sorta nice just to tell you my chapters are different and well I don't give a crap, it is my story so poo on you.  
  
~Thinking~, "talking", and bond

  
**We Meet Again**

**Chapter Three: A Friendship Renewed**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG. "AH shit, I am late," Said Videl as she ran through the classroom to her seat.

"Videl I am glad you joined us," said the sensei. "Sorry sir." Videl said looking at her sensei. "Well class we have a new student today that got perfect scores on his exams…." As the teacher kept talking Videl and her friends Sharpner and Erasa were talking to Videl. "Oh great another nerd." Sharpner snorted. "Class I would like to introduce Son Gohan."  
  
Videl sat in here seat wide-eyed…~No it can't be could it? ~ 

"Gohan, why don't you tell us about your self?" the sensei said. "Um...well I like to read, spar, and do martial arts," Gohan mumbled...(I know he doesn't say that...just to spice up the story)...Whispers were heard snorts from the guys and giggles from the girls. "Oh he is such a cutie huh Videl?" squealed Erasa. "I guess so," Videl said while still thinking. "Well you can sit over there," the teacher pointed to the seat next to Videl. Gohan started to make his way to his seat, and then he spotted something on the girl next to him.  
  
~What? This girl looks familiar...Oh gosh that necklace! Ack...VIDEL?! ~ Gohan thought, but soon his thoughts were disrupted by a blond headed girl. "Hiya Gohan I am Erasa, and that is Sharpner my boyfriend (heh sharpie) and the one next to you is Videl.... the daughter of our one and only...HERCULE!!" said Erasa quite loudly.  
  
"Miss Rubber would you please be quite!" the sensei yelled. "Hehehe sorry sensei." Erasa mumbled. The sensei started lecturing, "I expect all of you to pay attention!"  
Everyone immediately started working. The hour passed and now "BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG" the lunch bell sounded and students rushed out to their lockers. As Gohan was walked to his locker he saw that same girl next to him. ~Videl…. I hope you remembered. ~ Gohan thought as he opened his locker not knowing Videl was thinking the same thing. 

~Oh Gohan…~ Soon both were out of their thoughts as a squealing Erasa came up with Sharpner behind her. "Hey Gohan wanna sit with us today?" Erasa said. "Umm… sure," Gohan said sounding unsure.  
  
As the four teens were walking outside, Videl decided to speak up…. "Hey Gohan so where do you live?" Gohan said simply "Well I use to live in the 426 mountain area (imagine… this answers the review because Gohan lived in a different mountain area and all so…) …but, now I live in the439 mountain area by Mt. Pazou (spell check?) Soon the other three teens eyes went wide as Chichi's frying pan. "W-W-Wait h-how can y-you live there?" said Sharpner shakily. "I just do," said Gohan.  
  
There were a few miss-haps during the lunch period like how Gohan ate so much and discussions. While everyone got up something shiny fell out of Gohan's pocket. Videl immediately picked it up. When she opened it she saw it…the picture of two chibi's. Her eyes lit up and Gohan saw her, but Erasa and Sharpner were dumbfounded. Videl went up to Gohan and gave him a big hug. "I knew it was you!" Videl said happily. Gohan returned the hug.   
  
"Videl… why are you hugging that wimpy nerd?" Sharpner snorted. Videl then went out of Gohan's embrace and punched Sharpner in the groin…(bad sharpie) "Don't ever say that to Gohan, you hear me!" Videl yelled (oh great… another chichi) "Videl? What's up with you? How do you know Gohan?" said a confused Erasa (when is she not?)  
  
"You guys remember when I told you a long time ago I had a friend that gave me this necklace." Videl pointed out... "Well this is him!" Erasa smiled.  "Oh wow!!!!" Erasa said. " *Cough* Well you could have saved me the pain." Said a weak Sharpner. "Calm down Sharpie." Said Erasa. "ERASA DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" said an embarrassed Sharpner. Trying not to laugh Videl and Gohan were mimicking "Yeah Sharpie calm down," said Videl giggling.  
  
"Well guys, we better get to class.  Don't wanna be late." Said Gohan. They all agreed and ascended to their classes. Videl looked at Gohan, "Hey Gohan what class do you have next?" Gohan said rather disappointed, "Um…I have gym."  
  
"Cool I have that too!" said Videl cheerily. As Gohan and Videl split up from Erasa and Sharpner they made their way to gym class. "Gohan I am so happy you have gym with me…Kami I couldn't stand all these dimwitted girls and jocks alone any longer," said Videl in relief. "Well I am glad too... you are the only one I really know," Gohan said also in relief. (Ok ppl, this is different… I know it started out as Gohan and baseball in the show, but this is different and a different gym teacher…) as they walked on to the field Gohan felt a familiar ki. Right then Gohan went wide-eyed ~Oh Dende I so hate you! ~  
  
Who stood there was someone Gohan didn't want to see… there stood………  
  
   
hehehe cliffy

Anyway, I need ur help.  Who should be the mysterious gym teacher?  Should it be…

Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Launch, or someone else?****


	4. Gym and making plans

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own DBZ!!  
  
Summary: ok guys you wanted it you got it!!! In this fic Goku is dead.  Today I will announce the gym teacher(s) and hope you like em'…a few things even though Videl and Gohan were old friends the only ppl that know Gohan beat cell was the Z-fighters and Videl's parents.  
  
  
Previously: as they walked on to the field Gohan felt a familiar ki. Right then Gohan went wide-eyed ~Oh Dende I so hate you! ~  
  
Who stood there was someone Gohan didn't want to see, there stood………  
  
~thinking~ bond '~Z-fighter bond~ (me talking)

  
  
**We Meet Again**

  
**Chapter4: Gym and making plans**  
  
………Krillin and 18.  Why oh why?  Am I really that hated?  
  
"Gohan? What's the matter?" Videl said worriedly. Gohan snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Videl.  "Oh…hehehe…nuthin," Gohan said as he put his hand behind his head doing the famous Son grin.    
  
"Settle down class… I am your new gym teacher Krillin Chesnut (I donno), and this is my wife 18 or Juu," he said. Whistles were heard from the guys... much to her dislike, "and it's sensei to all of you," 18 glared as every one of the boys. Everyone face-faulted.  
  
Gohan snickered. ~That's 18 alright~  
  
"Ok now I will take roll and then we will get started," Krillin said.  
  
Altice, Jenni?(absent)  
Britt, Melissa(tardy)  
Chillders, Whitney… "Like…here."  
Morre, Steven… "Yo."  
……………………………so on……………………  
Krillen raised an eyebrow  
  
Satan, Videl… "Here sensei."  
Then Krillin and 18 smirked at the next name…  
  
Son, Gohan… "Yes," he said sheepishly… "Here."  
  
"Ok class today is a free day so bye," Krillin stated. As everyone did as they pleased Krillin and 18 walked up to Gohan and Videl.  
  
"So Gohan, long time no see, eh'?" said Krillin looking up. "Yeah Krillin, and look you have hair!  It's a miracle!  I didn't think you could even grow hair!  Hehehehe," Gohan said chuckling. 

"I made him keep it, and what a nice way to say hi Gohan," said 18. "Oh hi 18," Gohan said, "So where is Marron? And why are you here 18?" "Trying to get rid of us Gohan? Well I am here cause I am the girls PE teacher, and Marron is at your house with Goten and Trunks getting home schooled." (Like trunks needs it)  
  
After a while Krillin notices Videl.  
  
"And who is this Gohan? Your little girlfriend, eh? Hahahaha," Krillin said. Gohan of course was 6 shades of red now. "Krillin! NO! Videl is an old friend of mine! That's all."  
  
18 then notices something strange on Videl ~Why dose she have one? ~ 

"Hey Videl, Where did you get that necklace?" Videl looked down and smiled before saying, "From Gohan when I was a bout 11 or so." Videl got curious, "Why do you ask sensei?"  
  
18 looked at Krillin and they both took out their necklaces.  
  
Videl's eyes widened, "W-wait….y-you are p-p-part of t-the e-e-e-earth's special force-s?" Videl stuttered. 

"Well we prefer Z-fighters, but yeah that's true." Krillin simply stated.  
  
Videl turned to Gohan, "Explain!" Gohan glared at Krillin which meant 'I am gonna kill you'  
  
@Look-out@  
  
"Yes I am off the hook. I won't die today!!!" Dende said in relief. '~Don't count on it my old friend~' Gohan said through there friendly telepathy.  ~I guess I am in deep shit~ Dende thought. ~You are so right~ Gohan said.  
  
@OSH@  
  
"Gohan, we will talk later!!" Videl yelled. "Oh hehehe look at the time, it is time to go." Gohan said nervously. (Ok so PE is the last period) "Hey Gohan do you mind dropping off Marron at Roshi's place?" 18 asked. 

Gohan thought ~Maybe that will get Videl off my back~ "Um sure no problem. See ya." "Bye Gohan, and nice meeting you Videl." 18 said. "Yeah Videl make sure you tame Gohan. MWAHAHAHAHAHAH." Krillin laughed.  
  
Both teens were blushing madly. "Um nice meeting you sensei," Videl said to 18. "Oh please cut the sensei crap, just call me 18 and that goof ball… just call him Krillin," 18 said while pointing to Krillin. (I thought she was pointing to Gohan…LOL)  
  
"Sure thing sen… I mean 18," Videl said. "Ok later guys," Gohan said as the school bell rang signaling the kids to go. As 18 and Krillin walked off Videl caught up with Gohan. "Ok now Gohan explain," Videl said angrily. "Videl I need to get home and stuff so um see ya," Gohan said running away leaving a wide-eyed Videl. ~I know he is that fast, but wow~  
  
As Gohan took off into the sky he thought about today's events. ~So I made a couple of friends and unfortunately got girls hanging on me, but there is Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl. ~ Gohan was flying towards Mt.Pazou (spell check?) when he remembered he had to visit his little green friend at the lookout. So Gohan flew up to the look out to see non other than Dende himself.   
  
Dende looked scared and his eyes widened as he felt Gohan's ki coming closer.  Dende started to cry like a baby, "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…"  

Gohan walking straight toward him, making him stop crying, "Hi Gohan buddy ol' pal," said Dende. "Cut the shit Dende we have a little business to take care of."  
  
As Gohan was um well I can't find the words, 'talking' to Dende, Piccolo decided he should jump in. "Hey kid maybe you should go home, your mother will go mad if you don't," Piccolo said.  
  
"Your probably right see ya," said Gohan as he made his was home.  
  
"Thanks Piccolo, I needed your help," said Dende who was barley alive.  
"Whatever," said Piccolo kicked Dende right before he walked away. "Hey what about some help here!" Dende yelled. "Anybody?" (Don't get Gohan mad come on Dende you know)  
  
@439 mountain Area@  
  
"GOHAN WHY WERE YOU LATE!" Chichi yelled as she hit Gohan with the 'frying pan of doom.' 

"I had to OUCH, go to the Lookout real quick, OUCH!" said Gohan as he grabbed his head. "GOHAN!!!!!!!! YOUR HOME!" yelled not 2 but 3 chibis. Gohan got knocked to the floor by a purple, black, and blond haired chibis non- other then…dun, dun, dun…. Trunks, Goten, and little Marron.  
  
"Hey guys how are you?" said Gohan trying to detach the 3 chibis. Goten was the first to speak, "Well we had fun cause momma taught us how to do time tables, an then Trunks threw paper at me and he got in trouble and then we went shopping with momma and she found a *gulp* deluxe frying pan of doom." (Extra steel) Goten said all in one breath.  
  
"Wow easy squirt," said Gohan, "Oh yeah Trunks, Marron grab your things I have to drop off you guys home." All the chibis pouted, "Do we/they/ have to go," all the chibis said in unison. "Yes," Gohan sighed. "But gohawn (I know but this is marron talking) momma and daddy aren't home they are at a school," said little Marron. "Trust me Marron they are at your house," Gohan said and mumbled "they are my PE teachers." "What was that Gohan?" Chichi suddenly showed up. "PE teachers? Really!!" "Yes mother." Gohan sighed. Then Gohan remembered Videl. "Oh and mom you wouldn't believe what happened!" said Gohan. "And what is that?" Chichi eyed him. "Do you remember Videl? Well I saw her today and we talked!!" Chichi's eyes were shining, "REALLY?!?!?! Gohan why didn't you invite her?!"  
  
Gohan though ~Oh Damn how much of a baka could I be?~ "I'll call her right now and ask her to come this weekend if she wants. "You better mister I wanna talk to her and her mother." Chichi said seriously. (Poor Videl her mother is dead)    
  
Gohan grabs the directory and phone and dials Videl's Phone number. ~Wow she has her own line! ~  
  
"Hello Videl speaking," Videl said. "Oh hi Videl!" Gohan said cheerily. "Gohan! Hey wasup?" Videl's voice had automatically changing. "Nuthin much what about you?" he said. "Doing my homework…there is too much," Videl said. "Oh… well I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house on the weekend?" said Gohan. "Sure! I would love too!!!!" Videl said happily. "Great! I will see you Friday." Said Gohan. "Sure! Bye!" Videl said. "Bye," Gohan whispered.  
  
  
@Satan mansion@  
  
~I think I like him more then I used to~ Videl thought as she forgot about her homework.  
  
@Son house@  
  
~I wish I could tell her~ thought Gohan as he went to take the chibis home.  
  
  
  
Saiyachick (me): so you like? No?  Yes?  
  
Lady Melanie: I don't care what anyone else says, I loved it.  Ah, young love… lol, I'll shut up now  
  
Saiyachick: You do that.  Well please review and tell me what you want

Lady Melanie: yeah, she took me hostage, and if you don't review, I will never have my freedom back

Gohan: Shut up Melanie.  You know that isn't-

Lady Melanie: (cover's Gohan's mouth and laughs) oh nothing, just review, kay?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	5. Making Plans for da club

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Simple Plan, Addidas, Conversas, or anything that has to do with a company.

  
Summary: It is Friday and Gohan and friends are making plans to go in da club…includes a psycho teacher, funny thoughts, and good humor

KEY NOTES FOR STORY

~Thinking~    {translation #'s}   @Location@ 

Now enjoy the chapter…

**We Meet Again  
   
Chapter five: Making Plans for da club**  
  
7:00 AM @Son house@   
  
"WAKIE WAKIE Nichan!!!!!" yelled a hyper active Goten.  

"Geez squirt, settle down, I am up." said Gohan, getting off of his bed to get dressed. "Hurry, I want breakfast!" stated Goten pouting. Gohan looked at Goten strangely, "Then go eat it, you don't have to wait for me."  Now Goten pouted even more, "Kassan said I can't have any breakfast till you get ready." Gohan sighed.  "Just tell Kassan I will be a while ok?" Gohan asked.  Goten nodded, "Ok!"   
  
Goten jumped down the steps and towards the kitchen. As Gohan was getting ready he decided he wanted to be comfortable. He was now wearing black baggy pants, a long black shirt, and black Converses. He turned on the radio and heard Simple Plan playing. As it is playing he hears that same phrase….  
  
"I'd do anything…." Gohan ended up thinking about Videl once again. ~I'd do anything for you Videl…anything. ~  
  
@Satan Residence@  
  
 "Damn, shit, fuck, kuso…" Videl said as more strings of cuss words came out. "What is it this time Miss Videl?" asked Sakura. "Oh nothing… just the world is a piece of shit along with my dad!!!" said Videl angrily. Sakura just smirked and said, "You forgot to do your math again didn't you?" "Damura {1} Sakura!!!" Videl said as she stuffed her Jansport with papers.  
  
When Sakura left Videl changed into her black shorts a black tank top and a Billabong sweatshirt. Videl grabbed her capsules and laced up her sketchers. She ran out of her house to meet Erasa so they could walk to school. As Videl saw Erasa they started their walk towards school and had a little chat.  
  
"So Videl, wuz up?" said Erasa casually. "Nothing, nothing at all…are we still up for that new club?" said Videl. Erasa thought for a moment, "Oh yeah! For sure…Sharpie got the whole info. The club is called the Red Dragon…a 18yrs and older club." "Cool!" Videl said and started to think otherwise. ~Maybe I can ask Gohan if he wants to come! Yeah, then I can go home with him instead of going to his house tomorrow… ~  
  
Erasa noticed that Videl wasn't listening anymore and decided to have a little fun. "Hey Videl look! There's Gooooohaaaannn." Erasa said teasingly. Videl snapped out of her thoughts and looked both ways saying, "Huh? Where is he?" Erasa started to crack up, "HA! Videl you got it bad for Gohan!!" Videl's face reddened.

  
"Shut the fuck up Erasa!" Videl screamed.  
  
All of a sudden Gohan walked up behind Videl. "Oh hey Gohan." Erasa said with a smile on her face. "Oh no Erasa …I am not falling for that one again!" Videl said. "But Videl, he's…" Erasa tried to continue but was interrupted by Videl once again. "Don't even give me that crap…if Gohan is behind me then my name isn't Videl Satan!" Videl said proudly.  
  
Then Gohan decided to speak, "Then what is your name?" he chuckled. Videl's eyes widened this time, and she turned around. "Oh hehehehe…hi Gohan!" Videl said shakily. The two started to stare and Erasa thought she should say something. "Ok you two love birds... lets get to class." Both teens face blushed heavily… as the trio walked to their classroom they noticed they had a new teacher. "Ok class I am your new teacher Mrs. Avalon or Mrs. A," said the sensei. "What happened to the other sensei?" said a blond headed kid named Matt. "Well your other teacher was a crack head... oops…ah shit, he was a crazy baka." Mrs. A said.  
  
"Ok now class we will start with your math…did you guys have homework?" Mrs. A stated. "No ma'am," said the class innocently. "Alright then lets open our books to chapter 10...blah blah blah," Mrs. A was another boring but amusing teacher.  
  
Up in the middle row four teens decided to just chat…"Yes!" said Videl. Sharpner and the other two teens looked at her, "What's the big deal? New teacher…pretty hot…oh boy," said Sharpner being his usual self. "Oh its just I forgot to do my homework again and well I can't afford anymore missing assignments," Videl said. "Oh," the other three said in unison.  
  
"Hey! You," the teacher pointed to Sharpner, "Since you like to talk oh so very much tell me the answer to number 6!" Mrs. A shouted. "Uhhhhh... x equals... 32?" Sharpner said utterly confused. "NO!" yelled Mrs. A. The rest of the people just cracked up laughing. "Ok fine! You! The boy with the black hair sitting next to blondie…what's the answer?" the sensei shouted. Gohan looked at the board and simply said, "X equals 2."  
  
The teacher was shocked. "B-but h-how? It took me a long time!" Then Erasa decided to speak up, "Well duh! Like, Gohan is like the smartest kid in this damn school!" The lunch bell soon rang and the kids were dismissed.  
  
As the 4 friends walked out to their 'spot' they talked about clubbing plans.  
  
"So Sharpie? Give me a ride?" Erasa said. "Of course babe." Sharpner said as they sat down. The two started to flirt like crazy and Gohan and Videl just ignored them and talked.  
  
"So um Gohan…Well were going to this new club and…" Videl continued while looking away, "do you wanna come?" Gohan looked at her and smiled, "Sure I will…let me ask my mom and then I'll call ya." "Really? Great!" Videl said excitedly. "So brainy boy is coming?" Sharpner snickered, but just earned two smacks in the head. ~Not as bad as mom's frying pan~ Gohan chuckled.  
  
"OUCH!" Sharpner yelped as he grabbed his head in pain. "Don't call Gohan that! He has a name," said Videl. "Hey Gohan by the way…like the look," Erasa said as she looked at Gohan. "Yeah Gohan black is your color!" Videl said with her face red a bit. Now Gohan blushed and said, "Thanks…right back at ya guys."  
  
As they were talking they ended up with some silly things to say…they were saying the best funny though or question…and soon a couple of people gathered around them…  
  
"Like why doesn't the glue in a bottle dry up?" Erasa said for the ditz she truly is. A couple of claps came.  
  
"Do they have the word 'dictionary' in the dictionary?" Sharpner said. No one clapped for Sharpie….  
  
"If quizzes are quizzical then what are tests considered?" said Videl earning 'ohhhhs' and quite a bit laughs and claps.  
  


"Oh! Hey! I got one," said Gohan… "If you mated a bull dog and a shitzu would it be considered bull shit?" Gohan got many claps and laughs... even Sharpie laughed! But even good days end, but not just yet.  
  
Soon the school day passed with the usual embarrassing remarks from Krillin in P.E. The teens would meet at Videl's at 7:00.  
  
Gohan headed towards C.C. to go 1) pick up Goten and 2) kick Vegeta's ass. When Gohan landed he heard a rough voice rise, which was none other then Vegeta, "Chikusho chotto gakis! {2}" Just then 2 blurs, one purple and one black, hid behind Gohan. When Gohan went around to the G.R. room he saw a very P-Oed Vegeta covered with honey. (Sorry Mel I love Vegeta but I gotta make it funny)   
  
Gohan cracked up laughing falling to the ground. Vegeta roared, "STOP FUZAKERU {3}!! Give me those insolent brats!" Gohan got up with tears still in his eyes, "Hehehe… Vegeta how bout we spar? Just get cleaned up." Vegeta snorted and walked away.  
  
Once the saiyan no ouji was gone Trunks spoke up, "Mou {4} arigataou Gohan-san." "Yeah Nichan…the scary Vegeta man was going to kill us!" Goten said. "No problem…now if you excuse me I got a spar to win," said Gohan as he walked to the GR room to see Vegeta already there.  
  
Both saiyans went super and fought. Gohan and Vegeta attacked furiously landing punches on one another. "Galick gun!" Vegeta screamed as a purple ki showed up. "Misako-sako!" yelled Gohan blocking Vegeta's Gallic Gun. Gohan disappeared not behind, but above Vegeta. Gohan landed a punch in Veggies groin just to earn a punch in the face by Vegeta. Gohan started to go super saiyan 2. "KAAAA-MEEEE-HAAAA-MEEEE-HAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Gohan yelled when a blue ki appeared in his hand and shot it out towards Vegeta ending the spar. It ended and Gohan was the victor.  
  
"Son of a musume {5} brat, nice spar," Vegeta said breathing heavily. "Thanks Vegeta…you to," said Gohan also breathing heavily but not as bad as Veggie. Gohan gave Vegeta a senzu bean. Gohan went inside C.C. to talk to Bulma.  
  


"Hey B-Chan?" Gohan said. "Yes Gohan?" Bulma said happily. "I was wondering since in the city I was fighting…" Gohan said but was interrupted by Bulma, "and you want a suit so no one will know your identity, yes I know…. I made this one that is a pure black gi…here's the watch," Bulma said as she handed the watch to Gohan.   
"Thanks B-Chan! Bye!" Gohan said as he grabbed Goten and headed home.  
  
Gohan wanted to go to his secret spot and told Goten to meet him at home. As he watched Nimbus fly away Gohan sat by a lake and looked at the pure lake with a wonderful waterfall. Gohan thought ~Mou Videl-chan… you out this spell on me~ Then he got up flying towards his house to get ready. "Kuru mahou to my kokoro {6}" Gohan said as he headed home to get ready for the club.

~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~   
  
Saiyachick: Hey guys you like? Don't like? No matter what I will go until the end.  
  


Lady Melanie: Hey, don't I get a say in this?  I mean, I WAS the one who HAD to correct ALL those spelling errors.  I feel so sorry for Vegeta, but I then again… Gohan is also my fav. DBZ character so I'll just stay out of this.

Gohan: Really?  I'm your favorite DBZ character?  I'm touched!  Anyway, here are the Japanese Translations!   
  
1) Shut up!  
  
2) Damn little Brats  
  
3) Screw/fucking around  
  
4) Geez thanks  
  
5) Bitch  
  
6) Come magic spell to my heart


	6. In the Club

Summary: In this chappie I will talk about the club… what will happen? Oh yeah and for those of you that like lemons I don't know how to write em so if someone wants to write one I will publish it just e-mail me or if no one can I will write one.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any company

**We Meet Again**

****

**Chapter Six: In the Club **

4:30 @Son house@  
  
Gohan lands at the front of his house. He opens the door when something hits him in the head that isn't anything like Chichi's frying pan.  
  
"Ouch!! Mother Fu…Ouch!" Gohan yelled as he clutched his head once more. "That teaches you to come home late! NEVER let me hear those dirty words out of your mouth again mister! GOT IT!" yelled Chichi.  
  
"God damn it Mom…I just went to my favorite place to think mou." Gohan said calmly. "Oh," Chichi said understandingly. She knew ever since the cell games Gohan went to this spot that neither she or any saiyan knew. Goten told her he put a Ki shield around it.  
  
"Are you ok sweetie?" Chi asked concerned. Gohan just looked at his mom and said simply, "Yes," then he started to get nervous and continued, "mom? Can I go to the city with my friends? Chichi now raises an eyebrow in suspicion, "And who exactly are you going with?"  
Gohan started fidgeting and said, "Umm well…. my friends Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl."  
  
Chi had a big grin on her face. "So are you and Videl finally going out? My baby boy is growing up before my eyes." Chi said as she was 'crying.' Gohan eyes were wide and cheeks were all rosy. "MOM!!!  WERE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" Gohan exclaimed. "Sure you are… now," Chi teased. "Mom," Gohan whined, "Can I please go?" "As lone as it is another step to grandkids I am fine with it all." Chi said in a singing type of voice. Gohan just ignored it and headed upstairs to get ready. As Gohan stepped up stairs he stopped by little ol' Goten's room.   
  
(Yes I know Goten and Gohan don't have separate rooms but just imagine how good it feels to have ur own room…I love it) "Hiya Gohan!" Goten said cheerfully. "Hey squirt, can't play now I am going out for awhile." Gohan said. "Oh…. where?" Goten said with a little hurt. "Aw don't worry squirt tomorrow we will have a nice spar. Ok?" Gohan said trying to cheer up his brother. "Sure!!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
Gohan made his way to his room to get all his stuff together. Gohan decided to wear a black short sleeved shirt, baggy blue pants, and a black jacket. He wore his pure black addidas with the three white stripes. Then he looked around his room for his capsule pack and Videl's locket. Bulma gave him the capsule pack for his 18th birthday.  
  
In the pack it included a black convertible Mustang, loads of food, first aid…. Heck even a capsule house! Gohan grabbed his Saiyaman watch and cell phone. (Sorry but I have one and he needs one) Gohan made his way down stairs to say bye to his mother and little brother and flew off towards Videl's house.  
  
@Satan Residence@   
  
"Mou Videl! You take longer to get ready then me!" said Erasa impatiently. "Hold your horses Erasa! I'm almost done!" Videl yelled. When Videl got out of her bathroom she found a stunned Erasa. She was looking Videl up and down still amazed because there stood Videl, in black leather pants and a red sleeveless shirt that showed a bit of her stomach.  
She also had on some black kick ass boots and a ball chain necklace, but also the Z-dragon.   
  
"Wow Videl!" Erasa said, "You look great! I never thought I would see you in that outfit." Videl smiled and said, "Thanks Erasa you look nice to." Erasa also smiled and spoke, "Thanks girl." Erasa wore a pink spaghetti strap dress with butterfly clips and a pink rose necklace.  
  
@City@  
  
Gohan met up with Sharpner and they both went to Videl's house…*cough* mansion. When they arrived a big man in a tacky red gi opened the door that was non other than Hercule. Hercule didn't look quite happy, he especially didn't like Gohan for the fact that he knew Videl since they were 11yrs old.  
  
"Well boys come in," Hercule said twitching. Sharpner looked excited to see the world 'hero' (who is a ZERO) in person, but Gohan just had that plain look. "You know boys….." Hercule started, but was interrupted by Videl's voice. "Don't even start dad," Videl said while glaring at her father.  
  
Erasa started to speak, "Shall we go guys?" Both guys smiled and all four of the teens walked out. "Wow Videl you look great!" Gohan said with a small blush creeping on his cheeks. "Thanks Gohan you look nice too!" Videl said also with a small blush. "Sorry to disturb you two love birds, but Gohan do you have a car or should we take mine?" Sharpner said. "Huh? Oh yeah we will take mine," Gohan said as he pulled out his capsules. "Hmmmmmm…. Ah yes A-6" Gohan spoke as he clicked his capsule and threw it. To everyone's surprise Gohan's car was slamm'in.  
  
"WOW," said the teens in unison. The license plate read: Saiyan03.

  
Videl got suspicious and decided she would ask about that later.  Now was not the time. 

Erasa and Sharpner sat in the back leaving Videl in the front. Gohan started his car and they were off. "Hey Gohan have any CD's?" Videl asked. "Yeah my case is in my glove department." Gohan said while keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"Videl…put in something good will ya'?" Sharpner said while admiring Gohan's leather interior. "Hmmmm…Oh! I love this CD!" Videl said while putting in Eminem. She put on 'Sing for the Moment'  
  
  
These ideas are nightmares for white parents  
Whose worst fear is a child with dyed hair and who likes earrings  
Like whatever they say has no bearing  
Its so scary in a house that allows no swearing  
  
To see him walking around with his headphones blaring  
Alone in his own zone, cold and he don't care  
He's a problem child, what bothers him all comes out  
When he talks about his fuckin' dad walkin out  
  
Cos he hates him so bad that he blocks him out  
But if he ever saw him again, he'd prolly knock him out  
His thoughts are whacked, he's mad so he's talkin' back  
Talkin black, brainwashed from rock and rap  
He sags his pants, 2 rags and a stocking cap  
  
His step-father hit him so he socked him back  
And broke his nose, this house is a broken home  
There's no control, he just lets his emotions go  
Come on...  
  
Chorus:  
Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away...  
  
About 10mins later they came to a stop. "Okay guys were here," Gohan said as he stepped out of the car. "Lets go guys!" Erasa squealed as she pulled Sharpner out of the car. When they got to the entrance they showed their ID's and entered.   
  
When the teens entered the 'Red Dragon' they found a table for themselves and ordered their drinks. Gohan and Videl ordered a Don Peri On' and Sharpner just had a margarita along with Erasa. Just then 'Hot in Herre' played. Sharpner grabbed Erasa and they started to bump and grind to the music.  
  
Hot in.....  
So hot in herre...  
So hot in.....  
  
{Nelly}  
I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
Flirtatious, tryin to show faces  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
Lookin for the right time to flash them G's  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
  
  
Gohan started to fidget and spoke, "Hey Videl wanna dance?" he asked as he started to blush. Videl turned away to hide her blush and replied, "Um sure Gohan."  
  
  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin for  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you  
And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use  
  
When they got to the dance floor both of them started out slow, but both started to also grind and move to the rhythm of the song as it flowed through there heads.   
  
{Hook x2}  
(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off ...........  
  
  


Minuets later the song ended and both teens were blushing madly. Sharpner and Erasa were just smirking at the 'couple', which made them blush more. Then the owner of the club started to make an announcement, "We will now hold our karaoke contest so all contestants please enter right now.  I repeat all contestants enter right now."  
  
"Hey guys? Why don't we enter?" Erasa said. Sharpner and Gohan had a look on there faces which meant something like 'Hell no.'  
  
 "Fine then Videl and I will enter… come on V-Chan," Erasa said dragging Videl with her. Poor Videl had a look of plea to Gohan and Sharpner.  
  
 ~Time passed~  
  
  
"Ok we now have our last contestant for the evening who is Videl Satan singing 'Reflection.' As Videl got on the stage many whistles and claps were heard.  
  
Videl took a deep breath and started, but thought throughout the whole thing…  
  
  
Look at me  
You may think you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Ev'ry day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart  
~This is for people who see me in a different way…  
  
  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
…People who treat me like I am not me…  
I am now  
In a world where I have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in   
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
… People who see me as just another famous person…  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm   
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
… But not who I am inside…  
  
  
There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need to know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think,   
How we feel?  
Must there be a secret me   
I'm forced to hide?  
…. Yet only one person sees the truth of my life….  
  
  
I won't pretend that I'm   
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
…Son Gohan~  
  
The song ended and she looked straight at Gohan ignoring all the claps around her. She had a look of unsheathed tears in her cerulean gaze. Videl finally came back to her real world and walked down the stage ignoring at all costs the congrats that were going around her.  


"Good job Videl," said Sharpner thoughtfully. 

"Yeah girl you were awesome!" Erasa exclaimed with a look of understanding. 

Videl just ignored all the comments until she heard a deep voice. "Videl that was terrific," Gohan said with a serious look o his face. "Thanks," she mumbled looking away.

  
"Um hey guys… me and Erasa are gonna head off ok?" Sharpie said. "Ok Ja ne~ guys," Gohan said. 

So Erasa and Sharpie walked out to Kami knows where, which left Gohan and Videl alone.  "Hey Videl wanna take a walk? The park is just a few minuets away," asked Gohan politely.   "Sure Gohan," Videl answered.

  
So the teens walked and got closer to the park's entrance. They found a nice trail and started to talk to one another. As they walked Videl spoke up, "Hey Gohan!  Look!" Videl said pointing to the sky. Gohan looked up and saw the crescent shaped moon. "I haven't seen the moon in years!"

  
Gohan's eyes just widened. ~I thought the moon was gone for good! ~

 "Uh yeah Videl its nice and serene," Gohan said still in disbelief.  "Oh yeah Videl! Why don't you come to my house today instead tomorrow…it's a long way to my house," Gohan said. "Sure Gohan!" Videl said full of delight. Then Gohan asked a question that was bothering him, "Um Videl you haven't talked about your mum lately…. where is she?"

  
A tear slid down Videl's moonlight face and the tears that could not be held anymore were now pouring out in front of Gohan.  
"G-Gohan… my m-mum is de-dead," Videl chocked out before she could say no more.

~~~ 

  
Saiyachick: AWWWW, poor V-Chan…. so you guys like or what? Please review and remember I will continue my story no matter what, JA Ne~  
Mel: rolls eyes Oh hush you big baby.  

Saiyachick: hey I am not a baby *pouts*

Mel: Saiyans like us don't cry.  Besides that, it's your own fault; you were the one who wrote it.  
Saiyachick: Oh, harsh, I didn't cry.  Hmph!  
Mel: See ya later****


	7. A Night of Many Surprises

Summary: we left off at the park when Gohan asked about Videl's mother… how sad!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any companies

**We Meet Again**

**Chapter Seven: A Night of Many Surprises**

  
"Videl I am so sorry," said Gohan with a look of hurt. Videl said nothing, but look down and turned away. She was about to walk away when she felt a pair of strong arms on her shoulders.  
  
"Videl it's okay," Gohan said thoughtfully. Videl just looked into Gohan's coal black eyes and cried in his chest. Gohan just wrapped his arms around Videl and started to rub her back while saying, "Shhhh its ok Videl let it all out."

 "I am s-so s-s-sorry Gohan," Videl said with tears running down her cheeks. 

"Videl really, you don't have to be sorry," Gohan said while soothing her.  
  
Gohan lead Videl further down the path by the lake where they saw some swans "B-but Gohan…. here I am mourning over this even you also lost someone close to you," Videl said calming down. He stiffened for a moment, "Y-yeah," Gohan said trying to stay strong. Just the thought of his father brought him down to the ground.  
  
Videl looked into Gohan's eyes once again to see hurt, ~Oh shoot…his father~ Videl just started to hum a song her mother sang to her when she was little. "Dancing bears, painted wings," is what she remembered. Gohan also started to hum the tune.  
  
Videl look at him in shock and he just smiled. Their eyes locked at that moment…. the moon reflecting off their faces. Gohan looked at Videl's Cerulean eyes and she too looked into Gohan's deep eyes. It was like they were reading each other's thoughts. Suddenly there faces got closer. Only inches away, but then…  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Videl's watch rang.  
  
~awwww shit why couldn't this wait~ Videl thought. She pressed her watch and spoke, "Yeah hi chief." "Videl! We need your help! There is a little girl held hostage in an abandoned warehouse on Yumei street. "I'm on my way!" Videl said. "Damn it…sorry Gohan this will take not too long," she said. "It's ok Videl I'll go with you," Gohan said as he smiled. "Umm sure ok!" Videl said as they hopped in Gohan's car.  
  
When they got to the abandoned warehouse on Yumei Videl got out of Gohan's car and snuck into the warehouse. Gohan was about to change into the gold fighter (In this story Gohan just wears a pure black Gi while turning super) when gunshots were heard……  
  
~~~~~~~~  
**Deep narrator voice: His mother died…**  
  
"Why, why did she have to go?"  
  
**Deep narrator voice: Then his father…**  
  
"It's my fault, isn't it?"  
  
**Deep narrator voice: What's a boy to do?**  
  
"Why didn't they want to come back? They had a chance to!"  
  
**Deep narrator voice: Drawn?**  
  
"Bye,"   
  
**Deep narrator voice: Run?**  
  
"I'm going out."  
  
**Deep narrator voice: Hide?**  
  
"I'm not going back."  
  
**Deep narrator voice: Or start over?**  
  
"This is… my family,"   
  
**Deep narrator voice: Now a boy will find a family from the least expected.**  
  
"Come on brat, let's go train."  
  
**Deep narrator voice: If you're into Excitement… Adventure… Humor and Romance… then this is the story for you…**  
  
"That's right,"   
  
**Deep narrator voice: Starring Gohan Son and Videl Satan. Costarring Andrea and Vegeta Briefs… Written by Lady Melanie… Fanfiction Net Presents, "When a Child's Heart Breaks" premiering now on Internets near you.**

**  
_Dare to smile?_**  
  
~~~   
Commercial break over  
~~~   
  
Gohan felt Videl's Ki dropping a little by the second. "VIDEL!" he yelled and ran into the warehouse. When he got into the building he saw something that was killing him. What he saw was a man holding her neck with a knife put to it.  
  
A trickle of blood was running down her neck when she squirmed around trying to get free. She looked over at Gohan, "G-Gohan…g-go now!" Videl chocked out. Gohan didn't listen at all he was just to mad he couldn't control his anger. "Shut up you stupid bitch! Neither you or the kid is going now wear," the mysterious man yelled.  
  
All of a sudden a blinding glowing golden light appeared around Gohan. There stood a furious glowing figure that was non- other then Gohan. The man looked at Gohan, which caught him off guard so Videl kneed him in the groin and punched him right between his eyes. The guy let go of Videl, but grabbed his gun and shot Videl.  
  
Videl screamed in pain as the bullet hit her thigh and leg. In a blink of an eye Gohan knocked out the guy and rushed to Videl's side.  
  
"G-Gohan? Is that you?" Videl whispered. "Yes Videl its me…we need to get you to the hospital," he said as he picked up Videl. "N-No! The news will be all over that and it would be this huge mess!" she said. He looked at her and then got out of super and said, "Fine then we will go to my house. Your stuff is in your pocket so were all set."  
  
"Gohan quickly flew to his house and Videl just lay in Gohan's arms. She soon fell into a peaceful slumber by hearing a rhythm of heartbeats. When they got to 439-mountain area Videl awoke by a landing. As Gohan walked inside he sensed Goten rushing towards him and Gohan stepped out of the way.  
In a matter of seconds Goten came rushing expecting to hit Gohan bit hit the door which was now broken.  
  
"SON GOHAN!" Chi yelled, but stopped as he saw a girl in his arms. "Mom Videl is hurt and needs help!" Gohan said. "Ok Gohan go to the couch and I'll get the first aid kit. Gohan rushed Videl to the couch and Chi followed with her first aid. "Gohan? Don't you have any senzu beans?" Chi asked. Gohan sighed, " Well we did mum, but two certain demi-saiyans decided to cook them because they were hungry."  
  
"Oh…Goten! We will talk later, but Videl dear how about we heal you?" Chi half screamed. When Chi opened up her First aid kit it was. Empty?  
All eyes directed on Goten.  
  
"SON GOTEN! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Chi screamed. Goten just clutched his ears and said, "welltherewasabunnysomeandTrunkswantedtohelphim, andwecalledhimmr.bunny." (Well there was a bunny so Trunks and me wanted to help him, and we called him Mr. Bunny.) "Never mind were wasting time I'll just go to Korins!" Gohan said as he rushed outside and flew to Korin's.  
  
"Goten, get some towels and well talk about your punishment later." Chi said. "Oh man," Goten said as he walked off to get some towels.  
  
@Korins Tower@  
  
Yajirobe looked at the edge of the tower to see a glowing figure coming closer to him. ~Damn it, I shouldn't bet against Korin when it comes to people coming~ "Hey Yajirobe!" Gohan said. "Uh hey Gohan man you grew a lot kid," Yajirobe said. "Heh nice seeing you too, listen…." Gohan said but was interrupted by a white cat with a cane. "Yajirobe is Gohan here yet?" Korin said. "Keep your pants on Korin geez," Yajirobe mumbled. "Ah ha cats don't wear pants!" Korin said. "Ah yes Gohan here is a bag of senzu beans.  
  
Gohan just looked confused. "How did you know I needed…."Gohan said but once again Korin spoke. "Just a lucky guess well bye my boy."  
"Um thanks Korin," Gohan said still slightly confused and took off.  
  
"Hehehe oh Yajirobe I think you owe me 5 dollars for our little bet," Korin smiled. "Yeah, yeah," Yajirobe mumbled.  
  
@Mt. Pazou@  
  
As Gohan was flying towards his humble house he noticed something different. He just couldn't help that he had forgotten something. ~Hmmmm… did I forget…no…or maybe…no that isn't it…~ but before Gohan could finish his thoughts he remembered what was going on tonight.  
His face was pale all over. Tonight was when the Briefs were coming over for dinner.  
  
Gohan landed on the lawn of his house and went in side and decided to worry about the Briefs later. When he got inside he heard Videl and Goten giggling…. "And then Trunks and I dyed Mr. Vegeta's hair orange so it looked like it was on fire!" Goten said while giggling. Gohan also chuckled at the story because he was there.  
  
Both Videl and Goten turned to see Gohan. Videl's leg was all bandaged up and stopped bleeding. "Um hey guys I got the stuff," Gohan said as he handed Videl a senzu bean. "Here Videl eat this," he said.  
  
Videl popped the bean in her mouth and her injuries were gone. "G-Gohan? What w-was that?" she stuttered. "Its something that can heal you when your hurt," Gohan said. Videl suddenly was very upset and Gohan didn't know why. "Gohan? I heard you were having company." Videl said. "Um hehe yeah about that…."  
  
"WHY didn't YOU tell ME you know the BREIFS?" Videl emphasized.  
"Uh…er well you see…. it slipped?" he said. Videl was going to yell some more, but then Chi walked in. "So Videl dear, how are you?" Chichi said. "Oh I am fine how about you?" Videl said happily. 

Gohan sighed, ~ Why do women have to get irritable, but when another women comes along they think nothing happened. ~ The Gohan remembered earlier about the incident at the park and that stupid question. ~Oh shit what if mom asks Videl about her…. uh-oh~ Gohan thought as he quickly interrupted the two girls conversation.  
  
"Mom I need to talk to you right now!" Gohan said. "Gohan I need to ask Videl about her…" Chi couldn't finish because she was dragged into the kitchen. "GOHAN! I was talking TO Videl!" Chichi nearly screamed.  
  
"Mom before you ask Videl about anything I need to tell you something…. Videl's mother died." Gohan said sadly.

 "W-what? But she can't. Oh Videl must be so sad." Chi said with concern in her motherly eyes.   
The two walked back in the living room to see Videl looking at some pictures.  
  
"Gohan why don't you get cleaned up and show Videl to her room." Chi said sternly. Then Videl and Gohan walked upstairs to the guest room. The guest room was right next to Gohan's just like Goten's room.  
  
"Umm ok Videl here you go," Gohan said as he walked away but was stopped. "Wait! Gohan…. thanks for everything." Videl said while smiling. "Anytime Videl," said Gohan while grinning.   
  
@Gohan's room@'  
  
Gohan lay down on his bed and thought about the almost kiss. ~Videl I love you…just wish I wasn't a damn chicken. ~

  
@Videl's room@  
  
Videl opened her capsules and put her belongings away. She picked out her blue faded jean capries and a roxy shirt along with a Billabong sweatshirt.  
Then she too thought about the night in the park. ~I wish that damn watch of mine could have waited for a minute or at least a second. That would have meant a LOT to me Gohan…~  
  
  
@Capsule Corp.@  
"TRUNKS, VEGETA hurry up or were going to be late!" Bulma yelled at her two boys. Just then Trunks came down in his usual gi along with Vegeta in hi usual spandex suit. ~Saiyans, just typical they always do this to me…ahhh!! ~ They all walked out side and Bulma was about to get in the car when suddenly Vegeta grabbed her by the waist.   
  
"Vegeta! We were going to take the car!" Bulma said hanging onto Vegeta. "The keyword is 'were' woman, plus flying is much faster and no way in hell am I going to take you stupid air car." Vegeta said while smirking.  
"Oh then maybe I should giveaway you motorcycle," Bulma said while smirking. Vegeta's face faulted. "Woman you will not touch my motorcycle no human could ride it!"  
  
Vegeta and Bulma kept blabbering and Trunks just kept flying. ~Ugh parents…. they can be so weird and even stupid~  
  
  
@Son Residence@  
  
The two teens walked out of their rooms along with little Goten. They walked down the stairs, only to find Chichi cooking up a storm. "Wow Gohan! How much can you guys eat?" Videl said watching Chi. Before Gohan could say anything our little chibi had to get in his words. "Videl-san, me and nichan can eat a lot!" Goten stated. Gohan's fell down anime style.  
  
"Ok chibi-chan that's enough information." Gohan said sheepishly. "But nichan! Mama always said to answer all questions!" Goten whined. All of a sudden a door knock was heard.  
  
"I'll get it!" Goten said running to the door. "Hi Trunks, Bulma-san, Mr. Vegeta!" Goten said enthusiastically. "Hi there kiddo," Bulma said to Goten. Trunks and Goten went off to do Kami knows what. Gohan came up to Vegeta and Bulma and Videl just followed.  
  
"Hi B-Chan. Hey Vegeta," Gohan said while smiling. Bulma did the same, but then noticed Videl standing there. "Um Gohan. Who is this? The girl friend Krillin has been talking about?" Bulma said while taking Vegeta's smirk.  
  
Vegeta just scowled at this then also smirked. He just wanted to get his fun too and decided to say his own words.  
  
"Woman, obviously this is the brats mate," Vegeta said while stating the evident. Gohan turned deep red and Videl just stood there shocked. She got enough courage to speak.  
  
"Um, no Mr. And Mrs. Briefs, I am Videl." She said politely. "Yeah guys, Videl is one of my best friends," Gohan said. "Hm, Videl…. isn't that name familiar?" Bulma said while thinking. 

"Vegeta just sighed. "Woman, this is that buffoons offspring." "Ah, yes you are Videl Satan, I see," Bulma looked at Gohan and continued, " Well nice to meet you Videl, and please just call me Bulma."   
  
"And you Satan brat can call me 'Emperor Vegeta'," Vegeta said full of pride. "Excuse me! 1) My name isn't 'brat,' 2) I will under no circumstances call you Emperor!" Videl sneered.  
  
"Well Satan BRAT, you will get of with a warning…. this time," Vegeta said while emphasizing 'brat'

 "Grrrr…listen! Don't call me brat and…HEY!" Videl tried to say, but Vegeta just walked away, ignoring her as if she wasn't even there.  
  
"Oh don't mind him hun, he is always cranky," Bulma said. Just then Chichi walked in the kitchen announcing dinner was ready. All the saiyans eyes lit up, and all of a sudden the two chibis ran in with super speed.   
  
All of them sat at the table and began to cow down. Everyone was thinking during the meal.  
~Damn! How much can these people eat! ~ Videl thought.  
~Gosh! Videl probably thinks I am an alien…. wait I am an alien! ~ Gohan thought.   
  
~Mmmmmm food, yyyyuuuummmmmmmmy! ~ Goten thought. 

~Hm I wonder if Gohan found those pictures of…. hey!  Where is my chicken? ~ Trunks thought.  
  
~Hehe, the brat has a mate and doesn't know it… how funny~ Vegeta thought.  
~You can say that again! ~ Bulma thought while smirking at Vegeta.  
  
Then both Gohan and Videl's eyes locked. Once again, they blocked everyone out. ~GRANDCHILDREN! ~ Chichi thought.  
  
Vegeta was done along with the other saiyans. He got up quickly and grabbed Gohan getting him out of his trance.  
  
"Come on brat…. time for a spar!" Vegeta said dragging Gohan outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: How was it? Please Review I am a patient person but I would like some reviews.

  
Mel: crosses arms Gohan's a wimp in my opinion. Hmph!

Gohan: Hey, I have feelings you know.

Mel: And I would care… why?

Gohan: turns super saiyan KA…ME…. HA…ME…

Mel: smirks Final Flash

Gohan: Burned into a crisp you hang around Vegeta way too much.  He taught you that?

Mel: nods happily

Vegeta: And is that a bad thing?  Can't blame her if she has taste.  Kid looks over to the author I like your style.  You looks at you, yes, I mean you as in the reader REVIEW THIS STORY OR I'LL BLAST YOU TO KINGDOM COME, and that goes to the woman's story points at Lady Melanie, a.k.a. Mel To Dream Again, or the story When a Child's Heart Breaks.  GOT IT?!  Good!

Me: You heard the vegetable, ur, I mean Vegeta, hehehe, review, please?

Mel: Yeah, everyone loves to get reviews so review you wonderful people! 


	8. A Time of Confessions

Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ or anything like that.  
  
Summary: Ok, It is now going to be Friday night + Saturday in this fic right now and secrets must be told in order for a friendship to continue.  
  
_Last Time  
  
Vegeta was done along with the other saiyans. He got up quickly and grabbed Gohan getting him out of his trance.  
  
"Come on brat, time for a spar!" Vegeta said dragging Gohan outside._

**~**Thoughts**~ **    **(**me talking**)**

**We Meet Again**

****

**Chapter Eight: A Time of Confessions**

  
  
"Uh hey Vegeta, how about we spar tomorrow?" Gohan said. Vegeta just looked at Gohan with a scowl on his face. "Kakkorrot first brat, I am the Saiyan no Ouji, and I wait for nothing or no one!"  
  
"Wait a minuet Vegeta!" Bulma said, "I have that conference at 8:00 and the photo-shoot at 8:30 tomorrow morning and I need you and Trunk's there for both!"  
  
"Onna! I will not take place in your baka events, just so people can listen to your boring speeches about your 'latest' inventions that you created years ago!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Bulma whispers to Chi and smirks. "Oh really Vegeta? Then maybe you can baby-sit both Goten and Trunks for the whole week while me and Chi do our own things?" Bulma said.   
  
Vegeta matched the copied smirk and said, "Fine onna, if you want both brats beaten then that's ok because all I will do with them is spar."  
  
~Damn, Vegeta usually falls for that one~ Bulma thought. Vegeta just smirked. He loved to out wit his woman at her own game.  
  
Bulma did her sad pout and decided to talk through their bond. Pleas Veggie-Chan, I'll give you a special treat. Vegeta's smirk widened and he let go of Gohan.   
  
"My gaki and onna we are leaving," Vegeta said as he walked out of the small house. 

  
"Bye Trunks!" Goten said.   
  
"Thanks Chi for the great dinner," Bulma said while waving. "Bye everyone," Videl said, "It was nice meeting you all!"  
  
"Bye dear lets meet again soon!" B. had said as she walked out.  
  
Silence overcame the small house, until Chi decided to speak. "Well I guess I should start cleaning up, Gohan dear an you wash and dry the dishes?"   
  
"Sure mum," he said as he walked to the sink. "Hey! Momma can I help Nichan?" Goten asked.  
  
"Ok hun, just make sure you go to bed soon!" Chi said as she cleared off the table and put something's away. Videl felt useless and asked if she can help too.  
  
"Well Videl, you don't have too, but you can help Gohan with the dishes," she said.  
  
Videl walked over to Gohan and started to wash some dishes. Both her and Gohan were washing while Goten was drying by secretly using his ki.  
  
Most of the dishes were done, but some were left and Goten got sleepier. He refused to go to bed without a story. So Gohan told him when he finished the dishes he would tell him a story. It didn't take long for both Gohan and Videl to wash and dry them all.  
  
Chi already went to bed and now Gohan and Videl went to Goten's room.   
  
"Ok squirt, now what story do you want to here?" Gohan asked as he sat down on a chair.  
  
"Um, the one about the dragon balls!" Goten exclaimed.   
  
"Ok, ok. Once upon a time, there was a green Namek. The Namek had two sides of him, one evil and one good. Then when both sides couldn't take being together anymore they split into two separate Nameks. One was Kami, the good side, and one was Piccolo, the bad side. Once the two were separated they split apart to do their own thing. Kami made a place that is floated on top of world. That was called Kami's Lookout, and then there was his friend he met. Mr. Popo the genie. He and Kami were friends so they created many things with the help of a white cat named Koran…."  
  
@20 minuets later@  
  
  
"Then Kami took the dragon model and created Shenlon the dragon we have today. Shenlon was made of seven marble-like balls that were orange all over and each had a certain amount of red stars. So when you gather all seven balls and say those certain words, Shenlon the dragon will appear and grant your wish." Gohan sighed when Goten was finally asleep. He got up tucked in Goten and turned around.  
  
What he saw was Videl asleep in a beanbag chair. Gohan smiled and picked Videl up gently, and took her to the guest room. He opened the door and sat her lightly on the bed and also tucked her in. He looked at her beautiful creamy face and sighed.  
  
"Good night Videl," He whispered and kissed the top of her forehead. Videl stirred a bit and smiled.  
  
Gohan walked out of the room and went to his own. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
**~~ Commercial break~~**  
**  
Deep narrator voice: He was a warrior?**  
  
"MASEKO? HA!"  
  
**Deep narrator voice: He was always there when you needed him?**  
  
"NOW I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU OFF!"  
  
**Deep narrator voice: Ever since the beginning…**  
  
"I'm four and a half years old."  
**  
Deep narrator voice: He was kidnapped?**  
  
"Daddy! Help me,"  
**  
Deep narrator voice: Yet he saved was the one to save his savors?**  
  
"Leave my daddy? ALONE, AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
**Deep narrator voice: He was needed to fight the greatest warrior in the universe?  
**  
"No, I want him to suffer,"  
**  
Deep narrator voice: But lost his father and the thirst to fight?**  
  
"Why does it always have to happen to me? It's all my fault!"  
**  
Deep narrator voice: Now this boy will run away, away from it all to find a new life?**  
  
"Hi.  I'm Sharpner, what's your name?"  
  
"Gohan."  
**  
Deep narrator voice: Starring Gohan Son and Sharpner Chinshi. Costarring Videl Satan and Goku Son. Written by Lady Melanie.  Fanfiction Net Presents, "A Forgotten Past" Premiering now on Internets near you.  
_Dare to fight?_**

**  
~~~   
Commercial break over  
~~~ **  
  
@7:00am@  
  
Videl's eyes fluttered opened as the gleaming sun took its position from the mountains. She got up and heard someone at her door. She looked to her side to see a sleepy Goten rubbing his eyes. Videl looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Hey there Goten," Videl said. "Hi Videl," Goten yawned. "So what are you doing little guy?" she asked. "Oh well every morning I get up early to sneak up on Nichan to wake him up," Goten smiled. Videl also smiled. She wanted to see Gohan's face when he is to wake up.  
  
"Hey Goten, how about I help you?" Videl said. "Sure!" Goten said with excitement.   
  
So the two went to Gohan's room very quietly and opened the door ever so slightly. Goten was ready to pounce on Gohan like he was pray.  
  
Videl snuck to one side of Gohan and Goten at the other. Goten poked Gohan about three times and he just smacked it. Goten then took Chi's frying pan and smacked Gohan really hard in the head.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Gohan screamed as he jumped up and grabbed his head. He then looked at his side to find a little chibi holding him mom's pan.  
  
"GOTEN!" he shouted. "THAT FREAKIN HURT!"   
  
Gohan pouted and said, "I am sorry Nichan, but look behind you. I am not the only one."   
  
Gohan looked behind him to find a wide-eyed Videl. Gohan's face paled as he saw what he was wearing. He was wearing his penguin boxers with little Santa hats on their heads.  
  
Videl covered her eyes and blushed. Goten took this moment to escape the grasp of Gohan and Videl soon followed.  
  
@Inside Gohan's room@  
  
~Oh Dende, haven't you learned your lesson yet? Why do you do this? ~ Gohan sighed still slightly blushing.  
  
@Kitchen@  
  
Videl was helping Chi set the table and helped make breakfast. She was still blushing from the earlier events that happened. She sat down at the table along with Goten, and just then Gohan walked in the kitchen dressed in a training gi. He sat next to Videl and said nothing.  
  
"Hey kids, have any of you seen my frying pan?" Chi asked curiously. Goten got jittery and Gohan's head started to throb. He could still feel the hit from this morning.  
  
"No mum," Gohan said. Chi set all the food on the table and it soon felt like it was gone.  
  
Breakfast ended after about thirty minuets and both Gohan and Videl went outside for a little talk.  
  
"Hey Videl? I want to take you somewhere…. To a place that no one else knows about," Gohan said not even taking a look at Videl.  
  
"O-ok Gohan," Videl said, "Lead the way."  
  
Gohan held out his hand and Videl took it. He wrapped an arm around her waist and flew off to Gohan's secret spot. Videl got scared at first because his sudden take off, but then she felt a type of emotion, she felt safe.  
  
She closed her eyes; she could almost hear the wind talk to her in a soothing melody. When Gohan stopped, Videl found her self inside beautiful scenery. What stood in front of her was a glittering lake of emerald, a waterfall of the same color, and trees everywhere. Videl was shocked and walked forward to the lake to see her reflection.  
  
"Oh Gohan, it's so elegant here," She said as she faced Gohan, but he wasn't there. She looked around, and there he was, under a shady tree sitting.  
  
Videl went over to him and sat down. Gohan opened his eyes to see that gorgeous teenager he knew his whole life, next to him.  
  
"So you want to know the truth?" He said. Videl was confused at first, but then got out of her aw-struck moment.   
  
"Oh yeah Mr. Gold fighter, mind telling me the truth?" She said.  
  
Gohan sighed. "First of all, I am not normal. I am a first class saiyan, in Vegeta's eyes and I am happy about that. I am half alien. The race I am from is called saiyan and I sort of have the lingo down. A saiyan is a fighting and superior race that lived on Vegetasei. That was our home planet. My father was sent to earth as a child to purge and destroy earth. As a little boy, his space pod crashed and he hit his head. Then his adoptive grandfather Gohan took care of him and taught him his fighting skills."  
  
Videl was shocked, but kind of got use to it. "Go on," she said.  
"Well the state you saw me in was called a Super Saiyan. I have reached two powers of this."  
  
"Uh-huh," Videl said.  
  
"Well it started when I was four. I went to meet my fathers friends when all of a sudden a huge power level. This power level was my dad's broth, Raditz…."  
  
@15 minuets later@  
  
Then my father first went super and destroyed Frieza. We all were wished back at home on earth, and then my mom got crazy on studying.  
  
@20 minuets@  
  
And now we come to cell. This might be hard to believe, but that little boy was…" Gohan said, but Videl interrupted.   
  
"That little boy was you, I know. After the games my father told me the truth and how these people saved our lives. He wanted to honor them. I knew it had to be the earth's special forces because the necklace you gave me started to glow." Videl said.  
  
"Wow Videl, I didn't know anyone knew the truth. And about the glowing necklace thing…I'll explain. You see there is this energy called ki. Ki can help a lot, like flying for instances, you need to control your ki to fly. Those colorful "tricks" on the cell games, those are called ki blasts. Anyway, the necklace holds part of the owner's ki. So the necklace you're wearing right now has a piece of my ki." Gohan explained.  
  
  
"Oh Kami Gohan. I didn't realize how hard it was for you. I am so sorry." Videl said.  
  
"Don't bother Videl really its all in the past." He said looking at the waterfall.  
  
"But Gohan, losing your dad for about five times is much worse then once, and at the age four?" Videl said with sympathy.  
  
"Videl, I have lost a lot of people at a young age. My dad? He was great and all, but he always leaves me. He never was really there. I loved him so much, but he is gone. Sure it would be great to see him again, and Goten can see his dad. Sooner or later he will just leave again.  
  
"Gohan you shouldn't…" Videl said, but got interrupted by Gohan.  
  
"No Videl, forget it. Lets just go." Gohan said and offered a hand for Videl. "May I escort you home good lady?"  
  
"Why thank you good sir." Videl laughed, "Um hey Gohan? Well my twin cousins Melanie and Kat are coming over tomorrow, so do you want to go to a poetry bar with them and me? They are quite poetic and very strong," Videl said shyly.  
  
"Sure Videl, it will be fun! My mum and Goten are going to Bulma's so why not?" Gohan said while doing the famous Son grin.  
  
"Thanks Gohan!" Videl said as they went back to the Son household.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next time on DBZ: The two mischievous twins Kat and Melanie (Me and Lady Melanie) will have their cause of mayhem. And what is this? Gohan and Videl doing something else, but listening to the poetry of the two?  
  
Saiyachick: Any good? Well review guys cause I worked hard cause this chapter got lost. And don't be Shy check out my other fic Stupid Cupid!  
  
Mel: I am speechless… I'm going to be in the next chapter?

Gohan: Speechless?  HAH!  That's a first… ah, nice silence… oh and don't forget to review.

Mel: smacks Gohan on the head that was mean!  Oh yeah, ja~


	9. I'm a Poet, Dontcha Know It

R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the name central perk  
  
Claimed: Lady Melanie owns the Poem To Dream Again, and I own A Child from the past! These poems are copyrighted so if you steal them then you will be sued  
  
_Summary: Last time, Gohan told Videl everything of his sorrowful past and know is going to have an adventure he will never forget. Kat and Melanie are cooking up disaster for the one-day they have stayed._  
  
~Thinking~ bond  
  
**We Meet Again  
  
Chapter Nine: I'm a Poet, Dontcha Know It**  
  
  
@Satan Residence 3:00 P.M.@  
  
  
It was getting around time for Kat and Melanie to come over. Videl was getting ready for their arrival all morning. Her dad was gone to another conference to they had the day to themselves. 

Videl went with a Pac Sun shirt that said Anti- Crombie and Fitch, blue jeans, black converses, and her stub belt. She then got her dragon necklace and placed it on her neck. She ran downstairs and went to the living room.  
  
'Poor little chibi's, after uncle Takeru died in the accident. Gosh, and the kids had to see it.' Videl thought with a sigh.  
  
She loved her uncle dearly, like a second father. And her aunt was like her mother. Thank Kami her aunt was alive and well to take care of Kat and Melanie. She was supposed to meet them anytime soon. 

Just as soon as she thought it the doorbell rang. Videl raced to the door and opened it. Who stood there was her cute twin cousins.  
  
"Hey you two! Come on in!" Videl said eagerly.   
  
Both stepped in and followed Videl to the study. They took a seat and Videl stared at them. 

The first girl had pure black hair with blue streaks. Her ears consisted of three piercing on each ear. Her eyes were cat like with a smudge of orange, blazed with hatred to the world. She had a scar across her right eye. Her personality was wonderful. She was clever, smart, and full of pride. Her attire consisted of punkish clothes. This young girl was Kat.  
  
The other girl also had pure black hair, but instead had read streaks. Her ears were pierced with one on each and a top earring on her earlobe. There was a long scar across her forehead. She had a glare of intensity with the color of brown. Her eyes were so dark they were mistaken as a black hole of eternity. The personality was interesting. She also was clever, charming, and prideful of herself and accomplishments. She too had worn a blouse and baggy jeans. This chibi was known as Melanie.  
  


Videl was so irritated and decided to break the silence that overwhelmed the room. "So how are you guys?" Videl asked.  
  
"Were fine, just a little excited to go to the poetry reading," Melanie had said with a mix of pain yet you could still hear some happiness.  
  
"What about you Kat, how have you been?"   
  
Kat looked up at Videl, but didn't answer. Both Kat and Melanie were mute since the accident months ago. 

They had been in the car with their father to go to the zoo. On their way there, a huge pileup occurred. Takeru tried to press the breaks but was too late. The car had hit and the air bags shot open, causing an instant death to dear Takeru. 

Yet in the back Melanie and Kat saw the whole thing and were horrified. They screamed until the police would have found them, which had taken a long time.  

Melanie had tried to clam both Kat and herself down, but in the end, it only caused her to cry harder. Once the police did get to them, they called their mother to tell her the tragic news.  
  
"Guess what guys?" Videl said.  
  
Both chibis looked at each other then Videl.

  
"Nani?" the said in unison.  
  
"Well one of my friends are coming with us to the poetry bar," Videl said happily.  
  
Kat and Melanie's expressions changed form bad to worse.  
  
"Oh please tell me it's not the bumbling blond haired baka the kept hitting on you!" Kat said exasperated.   
  
"Or that annoying perky blond who couldn't keep her mouth shut if her life depended on it!" Mel exclaimed.  
  
Videl couldn't help but laugh at those kawaii faces. They were like the priceless Kodak moment faces. She thought about the last time the twins visited her. Her, Sharpner, and Erasa went to the carnival and had a horrible time.   
  
"If you are referring to Sharpner and Erasa, no. Besides those two hooked up way long ago," Videl said while still giggling.  
  
Both chibis had a questioning look but sighed in relief. 

"Then who?" Melanie asked.  
  
"Well remember when I told you how I got my necklace…" Videl said trailing off.  
  
Melanie and Kats faces looked happier then before. "We get to meet Gohan!" Kat exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Videl said with a smile.  
  
"Wow, by the way you described him he sounded very cool!" Melanie said with a smile, "I can't wait to see him!"  
  
Kat suddenly had a sly grin on her face. Melanie soon caught on the facial expression. Videl stood there looking at them confused.   
  
"So Videl, is Gohan your boyfriend?" Kat asked slyly.  
  
"Yeah Videl, by the way you talk about him it seems like you going study," Melanie said with a grin.   
  
Videl looked at Kat then at Melanie with wide eyes of shock. She started to also blush ten no maybe twelve shades of red also.   
  
"H-how could you two think like that? M-me and G-Gohan?"  
  
"Oh come one Videl-san, you know you like him," Melanie said teasingly.  
  
Before Videl could get her two bits in the doorbell rang. Videl saw Sakura running to the door.  
  
"Miss Videl, Mr. Son is here," Sakura said in a fake polite voice.  
  
"Thanks Sakura," Videl said mockingly.  
  
A few seconds later, Gohan stepped in and had on a huge grin.   
  
"Hey Videl," Gohan said casually.  
  
"Hey there Gohan. These are my cousins Kat and Melanie." Videl said while pointing to the individuals.  
  
"Konnichiwa Kat, Melanie," Gohan greeted them.  
  
"Konnichiwa, I am Melanie and that's Kat," Melanie said.  
  
'Wow, I hope they don't have the personalities of Goten and Trunks,' Gohan thought.

  
But Gohan was ever-so wrong about that. Kat and Melanie both trained and took gymnastics. Since they are both clever they also come up with plans.  
  
"So you guys ready to go?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Hai," all three girls replied in unison.  
  
All four got outside and decided to walk to the park before the poetry reading. They walked for about a block and finally arrived. They fed swans at the lake, swung on the swings, and now came across a maze. They decided to take their chances and go for it. It was said that there was an amazing sight when you get into the middle of the maze. So the four walked through the twists, turns, and even dead ends.  
  
Kat and Melanie decided to find the easy way out. Kat put out a hand for Melanie to stand on so they could find the middle. Melanie got up and flipped upwards to see a lot. It was Kat's turn. She flipped up above Melanie and found the right path. Both smirked at their excellent work and turned to Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Hey, why don't we lead for a while?" Kat said to the two teens.  
  
"Sure, knock yourself out," Videl said.  
  
So Melanie and Kat decided to take their 'own' path that they 'found.' Round and round they went. Finally they reached the middle. 

It was breath taking. What was there was a mini forest type area. Grass covered the area and in the middle was a big water fountain. There were a couple of trees and a bench. They all walked there to sit and take a break.  
  
"Wow, this is beautiful," Videl, said.  
  
"Yeah totally!" the chibis said in unison.  
  
"How about we stay here for a while then get to the poetry bar?" Gohan said. And so it was done.  
  
They walked over to the water fountain and threw coins in for wishes.  
  
~I wish for Gohan to show his true feelings towards me~ Videl thought with hope.  
  
~I wish for Videl to be with me forever.~ Gohan also thought hoping it would be true.  
  
After the wishes were said the four went back out. Only one problem, how to get out of the maze?   
  
"This is going to take a while," Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah," Videl sighed.  
  
"No it won't! All we have to do is do some flips and well be out of here in no time." Kat said.   
  
The teens stood there confused until Kat and Melanie got in a ready position. Both flipped in the air and found a leading path.  
  
"This way guys," Melanie said.  
  
Everyone was relieved and Gohan was amazed at the little girl's ability of flexibility. Finally, they reached the exit and walked down the streets.   
  
Meanwhile someone was watching them closely. He paid close attention to Videl.   
  


"Soon Videl, your energy will be gone," said the mysterious voice.  
  
He watched them closely then flew off to his boss for the plan to get the devil.  
  
@Central Perk@  
  
All four walked in a nice homey place. There were beanbag chairs everywhere, a coffee counter, and plenty of people. They took a seat after they talked to the announcer about the poetry. He agreed whole-heartedly for little kids and poetry. So they waited.  
  
"Hey ya'll welcome to Central Perk for this night's poetry night. We have some talented adults and even kids here tonight so please give a warm welcome for them," The announcer said earning some claps and snapping.   
  
Kat and Melanie went back stage to get ready and left Gohan and Videl alone. They sat close to each other. Videl snuggled up against Gohan as the lights dimmed and he didn't mind.   
  
"For our first reader I would like to introduce the passionate words of Melanie Haruna," the announcer said and handed the microphone to Melanie. Snaps were heard.  

Melanie looked around with a bit of fear and behind and saw Kat waving to her and saying "you can do it Mel", so she started and the snaps quieted down when she began. Her voice was melodic with rhythm as she began to speak.  
  
"To Dream Again,"  
  
"I fear of going to sleep at night,  
I fear my dreams would come true.  
I fear my dreams taking over my life,  
hiding me from you.  
Illusions mixed with reality,  
the truth mixed into lies.  
I can't tell lies from the truth any more,  
I wish that I could just hide,  
But instead I am left here to cry,  
Alone in a puddle of blood,  
The scarlet red and knifes ahead,  
I'm here,  
Left to die.  
Waking up from yet another dream,  
Wishing I could cry,  
My tears slowly comes this time,  
Knowing that this was really my life,  
I fear my dreams would come true someday,  
Come true and take over my life.  
I wait here everyday,  
Sitting by the sea,  
I wait here everyday,  
Hoping that I would wake up from this awful dream.  
Until night falls,  
I live out my dream that I think of as hell,  
Once it's time to sleep,  
I wish I could die,  
Instead I have my first true cry.  
I fear my dreams will come true,  
For if it do then I wouldn't be here,  
Here to tell you why,  
I fear this life of mine,  
And my dreams even more…" Melanie spoke the last line sadly and walked away.   
  
Many snaps were heard and even claps were heard. Gohan and Videl cheered and during which their faces got closer.  
  
"Now lets hear the deep poetic soul of Kat Haruna," he said and Kat got the microphone. She spoke deeply with her heart and was dead serious.  
  
"A Child from the Past,"  
  
"Dawn goes down by day,  
A child from the past calls my name,  
I seek this voice through long ago,  
The child's presence gives me a desire to know,  
What is the aura that surrounds the figure?  
Sapphire and Golden flashes are configured,  
The child steps out from the dark hole of eternity,  
The face still eclipsed while shaded with mystery,  
A cerulean ocean, with a moonlight sky,  
Reflects my image which blurs with the wind,  
I request to know the child next to me in the water,  
I turn to see nothing but to think it was a image gone falter,  
The vision of the child occurs once more,  
Standing in the dark while the rain pours,  
I run to the youngster, who is crying for help,  
The mask of the kid is now revealed,  
Shock overwhelms my body to what has appeared,  
For the child has black hair and eyes of green,  
The child from the past appears to be me…"   
  
Kat was done and more snaps and claps grew louder in the rumble. During the poems Videl and Gohan were found on the couch with their eyes locked. Getting closer their lips touched each other's. A sweet sensation filled them, but hey pulled away quickly. Both were flushed with red and looked away. Each smiled at what they just did. Melanie and Kat decided to come and interrupt the little break through.   
  
"Like our poems guys?" Melanie asked.  
  
"Y-yeah, they were very nice," Videl said with a smile.  
  
"Very nice. Your poetry is deep you guys," Gohan said.  
  
Both chibis smiled and sat down. Gohan decided to get something for him and the girls. When he came back he had two hot chocolates, a blended mocha, and an Italian soda. He handed the girls the chocolate and Videl the mocha. He took his kiwi Italian soda and started drinking. Gohan's head turned when he saw something familiar. He saw a floating blue cat and Yamcha? Well it figures, he is with another girl.  
  
Yamcha spotted Gohan and waved. A beautiful girl was with him also.  
  
"Hey there Gohan, on a date I see," Yamcha said while winking.  
  
"Shut it Yamcha, this is my best friend Videl and her cousins Melanie and Kat. We took them here so they can recite their poetry, got it?" Gohan said.  
  
"Calm down dude," Yamcha said as he introduced them.  
  
"Hello Midori, nice to see you again. Have you spared lately?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah recently I have and I am getting better Gohan," she said and smiled sweetly.  
  
Midori and Yamcha was a perfect match. Both liked Marshal Arts and dwelled greatly together. She was girls' teacher at a near by dojo. She had black hair and emerald eyes. She was a sweet person and wasn't just another slut. Yamcha and Midori bonded strongly to each other with passion. This was the one for Yamcha.  
  
Videl was jealous and felt left out. She didn't admit it but Gohan was hers and hers only.  
  
"So Yamcha, when's the wedding," Gohan said jokingly.  
  
"In a couple of months," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Yamcha, I thought it was going to be in one month," Midori said.  
  
Yamcha looked confused along with Gohan. Midori caught Gohan's attention and told him to play along with the joke.  
  
"Yeah Yamcha, you said you were getting married on Bulma's party a couple of weeks ago," Gohan said playing along with the joke.  
  
Yamcha looked horrified. They both looked dead serious and he gulped. Did he really propose? Did he say that? Well he was loopy and drunk what would he know.  
  
"U-uh…" was all Yamcha could get out.  
  
Both Gohan and Midori busted out laughing. Yamcha caught on and blushed madly. They were out of their gasping for air stage and calmed down. Even Kat and Melanie looked amused.  Videl was still a little mad.  
  
"Well see you later Yamcha, I'll be at the wedding in a month," Gohan said jokingly once more as he, Kat, Melanie, and Videl walked out.  
  
"So let me guess, there are a lot more to know," Videl said.  
  
"Yeah, but you'll meet them all soon. Bulma is throwing a party again," Gohan said sheepishly. "She is having a party in about a week."  
  
"Cool, I'll be there," Videl, said.  
  
"Um hey guys, Kat and I have to get to the station for my mom to pick us up," Melanie said.  
  
"Yeah, I hope we get to visit soon Videl-san," Kat said.  
  
"It was nice meeting you two, how about I give you a ride," Gohan said.  
  
"Sure!" the chibis said in unison.  
  
Gohan popped out his capsule car. He opened the door for the girls and got in. He started up the car and drove off. It took a while to get to the station but made it in time. 

 In Kyoto, the nations capital  
  
They got out of the car and walked towards the train. Videl looked around for her aunt and finally spotted her.   
  
"Hey aunt Yuumei," Videl said as she hugged her aunt.  
  
"Hi sweetie, hey there my little chibis. Had fun?" Yuumei asked.  
  
"Yes mama," Kat said.  
  
"Yeah mum, we went to the park the Central Perk for poetry," Melanie exclaimed.  
  
"That's great, and who is this?" Yuumei asked as she pointed to Gohan.  
  
"He is Gohan mom, Videl's _best_ friend," Kat said with a little emphasis.

"Yeah, more like boyfriend," Melanie whispered to Kat with a smirk.  
  
"Well nice to meet you Gohan, I hope Kat and Melanie weren't any trouble," Yuumei said to Gohan.  
  
"Not at all, they aren't anything compared to my brother and his friend," Gohan said while laughing.  
  
Kat and Melanie had glints in their eyes. They resent that comment ever so much.   
  
"We have to get going now Videl sweetie. How about next time you visit? You can bring Gohan along too," Yuumei said adequately.  
  
"Well I don't know, Kyoto is a little far away an all so I don't know when we can," Videl said.  
  
"Well I would love to visit you guys," Gohan said while bending to Kat and Melanie's height.  

  
"Yay!" Both said as they ran and hugged Gohan.  
  
"See you later," Kat and Melanie said as they entered the train with Yuumei.  
  
Gohan and Videl walked out of the station and drove to Videl's home.   
  
"Hey Videl, why don't you come over to my house since everyone is gone at your house." Gohan said.  
  
"No, its ok Gohan, I will be alright," Videl said and noticed they were at her home already.  
  
"Are you sure? Call me if you want to come okay? I will come," Gohan said and walked Videl to her front door.  
  
"Thanks Gohan, bye," Videl said looking at Gohan,  
  
"Ja ne Videl," Gohan doing the same.  
  
Both were caught up in each other and kissed. It was light at first then turned out more until Videl pulled away and hugged Gohan and went inside blushing.  
  
Gohan stood there blushing but smiling even more. His wish at the fountain came true.  
  
"Goodnight Videl," Gohan said as he packed the capsule car and flew away.  
  
Meanwhile Videl was getting upstairs when she heard footsteps. She turned around and then figured it was nothing. She made her way to her room then when she got in someone grabbed her. They were strong and held a blade against her neck. It wasn't a normal blade, but she noticed it was made of Ki. Usually she could defend herself, but not now.  
  
"Listen, don't make any movements bitch or else this blade will slice you open," the dark voice said.  
  
"W-who are you," Videl said.  
  
"None of your concern… My boss will be happy that I finally got you," he said.  
  
"P-please, don't kill me," she begged.  
  
"Oh, I wont, but my boss will," he said and cackled evilly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next time on We Meet Again: Videl has been taken away! Who is after her? Will she be ok? Only I know and what happens when Gohan finds out?  
  
Saiyachick: I hope you guys wont hate me and hope you review!  
  
Lady Melanie: WAHHHHHHHH, Videl is gone!  YAY, I was in the chapter!  You made me just like me  
  
Saiyachick: Don't be sad-  
  
Gohan: Don't be sad? Hun you made your mother get kidnapped!  
  
Saiyachick: DAD! This is fiction! You know!  
  
Vegeta: I don't think your father knows the term.  
  
Gohan: HEY! I am not my father!

Lady Melanie: See ya all next time, ja ne! 


	10. A Price to Pay

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ   
  
Summary: Last time Videl got Dun, dun, dun, kidnapped by a shady character that knows about Ki. How is that possible? What will happen to poor Videl?  
  
**_We Meet Again  
  
Chapter Ten: A Price to Pay  
_**  
  
The cool air slowly blew with a light breeze. Gohan just stopped in mid air when he felt a ki spike up. It wasn't a normal human's ki, but a different ki coming from…Videl's house! Gohan knew something was up, and it wasn't good.  
  
Gohan took out his cell phone and dialed his home number.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Chichi speaking."  
  
"Mother, it's me Gohan. I can't explain, but something is wrong with Videl and I need to figure it out. I don't know what is happening but I need to help."  
  
"Ok Gohan, see what's wrong!"  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
Gohan hung up his phone and raced to Videl's house with all his might.  
  
Meanwhile in the Satan mansion the mysterious figure had tied up Videl and was trying to get out of the mansion, but got quite lost.  
  
"Damn! How big is this house!" the dark voice said.  
  
"Don't stress yourself too much, you might break a sweat," Videl said angrily.   
  
"Listen bitch! When my boss has his time for beating you I was ask for me to do the honors of taking away your last breath," he hissed.  
  
"Until then, I can say what I want you fucking bastard."  
  
"Just a couple of minutes ago you were scared of me!"  
  
"And just a couple of minutes ago you said your boss will kill me not you. You shouldn't have told me that then maybe I'd mrph…" Videl got interrupted with the man putting tape over her mouth.  
  
"Now I don't have to listen to you, now how do I get out of here?" he said and walked around to see the front door. He put on his ki shield necklace and drove off with Videl squirming for help.  
  
"Gohan please help me.... let me resume my fate with you..." she mumbled with little air she had left from the tape.  
  
Gohan reached the illuminated city of lights and rushed towards to his destination.  
He found Videl's window slightly opened and went through there. He then noticed her room was trashed. He turned on the lights ad found muddy footprints on her rug and searched. Gohan ran out of the room screaming her name.  
  
"VIDEL!" he flew on every floor.  
  
He made his way up and down calling her name. Then he stopped when something caught his eyes. More muddy footprints! They prints were spread throughout the whole house like a mouse in a maze. Finally Gohan ended up to the front door and stopped at the street where the footprints eased.  
  
"No, NO! VIDEL WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
**_~*~Commercial break~*~_**  
  
**Deep Narrator's voice: His father left him out in the cold…  
**  
_"I have my mother and sister, and that's all that matters."  
_**  
Deep Narrator's voice: Her parents leave her alone for months…**  
  
_"Sometimes they are even gone for my birthday, they missed my sixteenth."  
_  
**Deep Narrator's voice: Both meet each other for their first time…**  
  
_"At least you have both of your parents Onna,"  
  
"You know what Vegeta, I would rather have at least a day of no loneliness, then my whole life with my parents that leave me in the dark, with no love…"  
_  
**Deep Narrator's voice: Both understand each other's dilemma and become friends…**  
  
_"Vegeta I don't know what to do, I should end this worthless life."  
  
"Onna, don't even dream of it."  
_  
**Deep Narrator's voice: What should one do?**  
  
_"I am sorry Vegeta, good-bye," only a faded whisper was heard._  
  
**Deep Narrator's voice: Live, die, or love…**  
  
_"Onna! You can't do this! Don't go… Aishiteru" bloodshed penetrated her skin._  
  
**_Deep Narrator's voice: Based on the high school lives of Vegeta and Bulma, Fanfiction.net present "Emotions One must Conceal," by Saiyachick the writer of the story "Stupid Cupid," and "We Meet Again." Read if you have ever been lonely or depressed… I have.   
  
Dare to be lonely?_**  
  
**_~*~Commercial break Over~*~_**

  
Gohan's ki spiked up, as he was frustrated. He flew over to the nearest place, which was Capsule Corp.  
  
Gohan punched in the numbers at the gate and went inside to see Trunks watching T.V.  
  
"Trunks where's your dad or mum?"  
  
"Gohan what happened, I felt your ki spike…"  
  
"Trunks I have no time where are they?"  
  
Bulma suddenly walked in and hurried over to Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, your mother just called me! What is wrong with Videl?" Bulma asked worryingly.  
  
"Bulma, I really don't know. I reached her house and found her window opened. I went to her house because I felt a ki spike over there and it wasn't a human's. When I reached there I found footprints and followed them until I reached the street…" Gohan sighed.  
  
"I felt it too," Vegeta grunted.  
  
Gohan's head snapped up to Vegeta.  
  
"I knew it wasn't only me," Gohan said and looked away.  
  
Suddenly Piccolo came barging in the front door.  
  
"Gohan! What happened? I felt your ki and an unfamiliar ki spike up," Piccolo said.  
  
Gohan told the story over again and Gohan had an idea. He looked at the phone book under Videl's housemaid Sakura.  
  
The phone rang a couple of times until someone picked up.  
  
"Hello, Ame speaking,"  
  
"Um hello ma'am, is anyone by the name Sakura there?"  
  
"Yes, can I get your name?"  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"Hold on for a moment please."  
  
Gohan wait a minute or so until he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hello Gohan,"  
  
"Hello Sakura I have some bad news."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Its about Videl…"  
  
"Is she hurt? Hold on I'll be over…"  
  
"Sakura! Hold on. When I dropped Videl off, I offered her to come over and stay at my home because no one was at her home. She said no and went home. While I was going home I…how should I put this sensed something wrong. I got over as fast as I could to see muddy footprints everywhere!"  
  
All to be heard were sobs from Sakura. "N-no, this c-c-can't be. Can you come pick me up? Please, I need to know…"  
  
"I'll be right there," Gohan said and got the directions from her.  
  
Before anyone could say anything Gohan was out of the door in a flash. He went over to the house and knocked. Sakura came out with tears.  
  
"Come on Sakura, I cant explain just give me your hand," Gohan said.  
  
"D-don't worry. Videl told me everything," Sakura said reassuringly.  
  
Gohan tried to smile and grabbed Sakura and in a flash they were back at C.C.  
  
"Everyone this is Sakura. She was like a mother to Videl…"  
  
Bulma went over to comfort her and all of a sudden saw his mom and Goten there also.  
  
"Gohan, Goten felt your Ki spike and we came over immediately," Chichi said and hugged her son.  
  
"Mum, I have no time I need to find Videl," Gohan said really urgently.  
  
"You need to make a plan and figure where she is exactly. You never know where she is," Bulma said.  
  
Gohan turned to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, do you know anything that might help us? Does Videl have any enemies? Stalkers? Anything?"  
  
"Gohan I am sorry, but there is nothing. I don't know what might help but no one threatened her before. No stalkers or rivals. All I know is she has been having a weird feeling. She told me one night that she felt like someone was watching her…"  
  
"Damn," Gohan whispered under his breath.  
  
Vegeta looked at Gohan. "Why are you damning your self gaki?"  
  
"Videl said the same thing today. When we walked out of the park she said she felt as though someone was keeping a close eye on her. She was quite jumpy…I should have never let her stay," Gohan explained.  
  
Sakura looked around and something caught her eye. It was something around Piccolo's neck. It was a dragon necklace! She found that the spiky haired mad also had one. Videl had one just like it except the ball was different.  
  
"I wonder," Sakura whispered.  
  
Gohan snapped his head towards her. "What?"  
  
"Well, you know, Videl has a necklace just like there's. Does that mean something?" Sakura asked.  
  
Gohan perked up. "Of course!"  
  
"Nani?" everyone said in unison.  
  
"Don't you guys remember? Each necklace contains the owners ki, and since Videl is wearing my necklace I can trace her in a snap!"  
  
"Yes, now I remember…the onna did that," Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Come on guys, let's get to work." Gohan said and strategize with the gang.  
  
Kodoku Avenue  
  
  
The car pulled up in the dark avenue where a mysterious abandoned hideout remained. The henchman pulled Videl out of the car and dragged her to the doors. Videl could hear the guy cackling to his friends.  
  
"Yeah, I got the Satan bitch," he said in a haughty tone.  
  
Videl was dragged to a dark room, but when the lights shone she could see it was well furnished.   
  
"Master Takai, I brought the Satan girl as you requested." The man said.  
  
"Thank you, now you may go."  
  
Videl looked up to see a normal human. He had dark green hair and black eyes.  
  
"Well hello miss Satan, how are you today?" Takai asked evilly.  
  
Videl mumbled something but couldn't be heard. Takai went over to Videl and ripped the tap off of Videl's mouth rapidly.  
  
"Erggggggggggggggg," Videl yelped in pain.  
  
"Now, what were you saying before?" Takai asked seemingly amused.  
  
"I said fuck you!" Videl said in a deadly voice.  
  
"I think I will refuse that offer Videl, but thanks for asking," Takai said and snapped his fingers.  
  
All of a sudden two men came hold ki blades also.   
  
"Now Videl, if you're wondering what is happening, then I will tell you. These two are just taking you to a room for now, as I am a little preoccupied right now." Takai said.  
  
"No! You can't kill me!" Videl screamed.  
  
"There is nothing you can do about it! You shall die tonight!" Takai said murderously and walked away into the shadows…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Saiyachick (Kat): Hey guys, I am on a roll! I got 5 new stories up and damn happy about it.**  
  
_Lady Melanie: Oh man, I feel so tiny… so small…_

  
**Kat: Hey Mel, what is your quarter's name?**

Lady Melanie: And so meaningless… I think I could cry… wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuh?  Pie?  PIE!  YAY, I GET TO HAVE PIE^^


	11. Yuku Ashita

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Summary: last time, Takai a criminal kidnapped Videl found out she with the intelligence of ki. Gohan finally found a way to find her, and is trying all his might to get to her. Will Videl live or die?  
**_  
We Meet Again  
  
Chapter eleven: Yuku Ashita_**  
  
It started raining heavily in Satan City. The only people to know of Videl's disappearance were the Z-gang and Sakura. Gohan concentrated with all his might to locate the ki, but couldn't for some reason.  
  
"Why isn't it working damn it!?" Gohan yelled.  
  
The others tried also, but couldn't get a hold of it. "Onna, are you sure you didn't make his defected or something?" Vegeta grunted.  
  
Bulma smacked Vegeta over the head, "Of course not! It was completely accurate!"  
  
"Then why isn't it working?" Gohan mumbled.  
  
Everyone turned to Gohan with sadness. How could it be that they couldn't sense the ki inside of Videl?  
  
Takai's hideout  
  
Videl had been drowsy since the guards gave her a shot. She finally woke up and realized she was still tied up, but had a new necklace over her neck.  
  
"What is this?" she asked.  
  
"It is a ki necklace. It hides your ki," said a cocky voice.  
  
Videl turned her head and saw Takai through the steel bars. "I thought you were preoccupied you bastard."  
  
"I was, and now I am not…you better enjoy today, cause at 6:00 A.M. you die."  
  
Videl whimpered, "Why do you want to kill me? I did shit to you!"  
  
"You still don't get it do you? I should really expect this though, with you looking like your mother and all," Takai said bitterly.  
  
Videl was shocked, "M-my mother? What does she have to do with this?"  
  
Takai sighed, "Well, did you know your mother was my fiancée in college? After the whole Cell games dilemma, when she divorced your father, she ran to me again. She loved you dearly, but she couldn't get you because your father…"  
  
"What does he have to do with this?"  
  
"I am getting to that," he snapped. "Now, your father made sure you only saw your mother once a week am I right?"  
  
Videl was confused, 'Why would he do that?'  
  
"Well, soon after he found out about your mother and I, he got angry. So he stopped letting you see her which made Rini sad until one night, she attempted suicide."  
  
By now Videl had tears in her eyes. "H-how? No, it can't be…why? Kami. But why are you killing me?"  
  
Takai sighed, "Well you see Videl, I really don't want to kill you, trust me…but it pains me to see how familiar you look like Rini. She was my true love, and your father took that. So if I lost my love, your father will lose all he has himself." Takai then walked away with nothing else to say. You could tell he had a hint of hurt in his words.  
  
Videl broke down with tears in her eyes. It couldn't be…her father said her mother got killed in an accident. Videl's eyes were full of hatred…her father was the reason she died.  
  
She then bent her head down, trying to get the necklace off and finally managed to do so.   
  
"I will live, and no matter what, I will get revenge on Hercule. I officially strip the name Satan off of my name forever."  
  
Gohan  
  
Gohan's head snapped up in shock, 'its her.'  
  
He smiled more. "Its her! I can feel it!" and with that, he flew out of Capsule Corp quickly.  
  
He soared through the sky, trying to locate the ki he had found before it was lost. He ended up at a dark and lonely street, which seemed creepy. Gohan could light seeping through the tinted windows though.  
  
"Videl, I finally get to see you and say I love you," Gohan whispered and snuck into an opened window.   
  
A whole bunch of guards immediately attacked Gohan with ki blades. Gohan dodged their attacks, but didn't notice a guy behind him until the ki blade itself burned him.  
  
"ERG," Gohan winced.  
  
He turned around and evaded the blade that came towards him. He powered a ki blast and sent it through the guy just enough to knock him out. He grabbed the ki blade, and examined it. When it left the guys hands, it the ki blade vanished. Gohan held the handle and powered a little, and all of a sudden the ki blade turned into a ki sword.  
  
Gohan smirked and kept it with him…it would be useful. He walked through the echoing halls quietly, trying to avoid to be seen at all costs. He searched the halls, lurking in the shadows, until he reached the final spot where the ki was located.  
  
Gohan busted through the door, and the sight he saw utterly shocked him…  
  
**_~*~Commercial break~*~_**_  
_**  
Deep Narrator's voice: His father left him out in the cold…**  
  
"I have my mother and sister, and that's all that matters."  
  
**Deep Narrator's voice: Her parents leave her alone for months…**  
  
"Sometimes they are even gone for my birthday, they missed my sixteenth."  
  
**Deep Narrator's voice: Both meet each other for their first time…  
**  
"At least you have both of your parents Onna,"  
  
"You know what Vegeta, I would rather have at least a day of no loneliness, then my whole life with my parents that leave me in the dark, with no love…"  
  
**Deep Narrator's voice: Both understand each other's dilemma and become friends…  
**  
"Vegeta I don't know what to do, I should end this worthless life."  
  
"Onna, don't even dream of it."  
  
**Deep Narrator's voice: What should one do?**  
  
"I am sorry Vegeta, good-bye," only a faded whisper was heard.  
  
**Deep Narrator's voice: Live, die, or love…**  
  
"Onna! You can't do this! Don't go… Aishiteru" bloodshed penetrated her skin.  
  
**Deep Narrator's voice: Based on the high school lives of Vegeta and Bulma, Fanfiction.net present "Emotions One must Conceal," by Saiyachick the writer of the story "Stupid Cupid," and "We Meet Again." Read if you have ever been lonely or depressed… I have. This commercial and the stories are all made by the one and only**  
  
**_Dare to be lonely?  
  
~*~Commercial break over~*~_**   
  
There a man stood holding a blade against Videl's neck, and he could see blood already seeping down her neck a little.  
  
"Videl…" he whispered.  
  
"Ah yes, I expected this to happen…the girl's boyfriend. Now what shall I do? She was suppose to die at 6:00 A.M. but I think it can be arranged earlier."  
  
"Let her go!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Oh come on boy, do you think I am that stupid?"  
  
"Well it depends…" Gohan said.  
  
"Enough of your foolish games, you better go so you can save your life…I wouldn't want to kill two people in one night."  
  
"I am sure you wouldn't," Gohan said sarcastically.  
  
Takai growled, "Don't mock me boy, I am Takai, King of Kodoku, so you better watch out."  
  
"He reminds me of Vegeta," Gohan said to himself.  
  
Takai heard the comment, "Vegeta? You mean the King of Vegetasei? I thought all Saiyan's were obliterated."  
  
"Well, my dad and Vegeta survived. I am a demi-Saiyan, and I will surely kick your ass happily."  
  
Takai didn't pay attention to the last part, "Vegeta is still alive…I can't believe it. You are lying! You're toying with me!" Takai shouted.  
  
The grip on Videl's neck with the blade got tighter. "Damn it burns!" she cried out.  
  
"Listen Takai, just let Videl go, she did nothing to you," Gohan said trying to reason.  
  
"No…you are lying. Go away just give up! No Saiyan will ever defeat me. I was happy the day they were all obliterated!" Takai yelled. Takai started powering up. Gohan now knew that Takai was draining all his energy, which isn't enough to kill him, but enough to kill Videl…  
  
Gohan couldn't take it anymore, so he got into position. The thing he loved most was being hurt. Now he has to make a sacrifice. He transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and….  
  
"BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kat: ooooo cliffy. MWAH MWAH MWAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Lady Melanie: I love cliffys… unless it's used on me…  
  
Kat: Ekk got to go, my parents are gonna kill me for this chapter...  
  
Gohan and Videl: We already got you.  
  
Lady Melanie: ::Slowly walks away:: I didn't do a thing… it was all her idea, not mine!


	12. Hope in Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

_Gohan couldn't take it anymore, so he got into position. The thing he loved most was being hurt. Now he has to make a sacrifice. He transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and….  
  
"BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

**_We meet again_**

**_Chapter twelve: Hope in morning _**

The sun rose over the city. The once midnight sky was now illuminated with the warm glows for the suns rays. What was once Takai's hideout had disappeared. The building was destroyed into a big pile of nothing.

Nothing was left…

One Saiyan stood there, thinking about what happened. He looked down with sadness. Last night gave him a lot to think about. His heart ached about how many people had died. Though he was glad that the horror had ended.

He looked down into his arms at the girl he loved. She was still alive hopefully. He checked both her ki and pulse, and both were high and beating. Gohan held her tighter in his embrace.

"I am so glad you are ok," he whispered.

Gohan then hovered in the air and took off the Capsule Corp. He felt Videl shake in his arms, so he raised his ki a little to warm her up. He had a couple of cuts and burns on her neck.

It was in the early morning around five or six a.m. The morning breeze blew against his face gently. Capsule Corp finally came in view. He landed and punched in the code to enter the gates. He walked up to the door and used his key.

When he walked into the living room, he found Sakura, Bulma, and Trunks on the couch sleeping. Suddenly Vegeta walked in the room and grunted.

"So she's safe?" he whispered.

Gohan smiled, "Yeah."

"Good."

"I need to talk to you later Vegeta," Gohan said.

"Follow me brat, you need to take her to the medical center."

Gohan nodded and followed Vegeta to the room. Once they reached the clinic, Gohan set Videl on a bed, and got some burning cream and band-aids. He took the cream and rubbed it in her hands, then rubbed it gently on Videl's neck. Gohan then took some rubbing alcohol and took some cotton. 

When the cotton gently rubbed her skin, she flinched. Face it, when you get cuts, it stings. Then he bandaged her up, took care of the cuts on her neck, face, arm, and left leg. He smiled, got up, tucked a blanket to keep her warm, and left with Vegeta close behind.

"What do you want to talk about brat?"

Gohan sighed, "It's about the person who kidnapped Videl. His name was Takai, he said he was the prince of Kodoku, and when I mocked him, he acted, lets see…like you."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I think I remember him."

"That's not all. When I mentioned your name, he went totally psycho on me," Gohan snickered.

Vegeta smirked, "Ah yes, I remember that annoying prince, yes. It was when I first came to earth. I traveled around the world and all of a sudden this annoying brat came up and started ranting at me. I found out he was a prince, and I told him I was a prince to and nearly blasted him. Oh the good ol' days. He nearly shit in his pants."

Gohan also smirked, but also frowned, "The poor man destroyed himself."

"He deserved it," Vegeta snorted.

"Well, time to wake up Sakura. She would want to know when Videl came," and with that Gohan walked off.

Vegeta in the other hand stared at Videl then walked off. With training, the girl could be strong. Lot of potential, but her life was almost lost.

Living room

Gohan entered the living room and walked over to Sakura. He gently shook the middle-aged lady and whispered. "She's here."

Sakura's eyes lifted a little and stared at Gohan. She immediately jumped up and looked at Gohan. He nodded.

"She's alright. Videl isn't awake now, but she is ok."

Sakura looked as if she was going to cry, "Where is her!"

Gohan smiled, "Follow me."

They walked down the hall to the clinic, and entered it. They found Dr. Briefs staring at Videl.

"Hey Dr. Briefs," Gohan said.

"Gohan my boy, how are you?" he asked.

"Just fine, we just came to check on her."

"She is doing well, and talked to me a little," he said.

Gohan looked surprised, "Really? I thought she had passed out."

All of a sudden both men were pushed out of the way as Sakura ran to Videl.

"V-Videl, p-poor child. I shouldn't have left you," Sakura cried.

Gohan and Dr. Brief's sweat dropped.

"C-calm d-d-down S-Sakura," said a hoarse voice.

Every turned to Videl. Gohan stood up and ran to Videl. She smiled.

"H-hey G-g-Gohan," she staggered.

Gohan took her hand, "Videl, how are you feeling? Are you alright?"

"Give me a senzu bean, and I'll be just fine," she groaned.

As soon as she said that, someone tapped his back. Gohan turned to see Dr. Briefs holding out his hand with a senzu bean in it. Gohan grinned, thanked him and turned to his love.

"Well your in luck missy, here," Gohan said and tenderly opened Videl's mouth and put the senzu bean in it.

Videl lightly chewed the bean more and more. She then got a grip to swallow it. In a matter of seconds, she shot up. Videl turned to Gohan and grinned.

"Thanks Gohan, thanks Dr. Briefs," she said.

"Why your welcome Videl. Now I think I should go and make some coffee, along with waking Bulma and Trunks," he said and walked out of the room.

Yes, everything was better. Sakura kept crying and hugging Videl for dear life, and any tighter meant another senzu bean. Gohan stayed with Sakura and Videl to talk about what happened and everything.

"Yeah, and when I acted too much like a smart ass, he shoved tape over my mouth!" Videl exclaimed.

By now, Bulma and Trunks were awake. They had called Chichi and told her everything was fine, and she was relieved to find out.

"So, are you going to tell your father Videl?" Bulma asked while taking a sip of her coffee.

Videl sighed, "You know, I am not even sure, but after the explosion of the building, I am sure the police are going to call me down and be all over it."

Bulma nodded. Gohan looked at Videl more closely. He could see she was still a little frightened.

"Videl, calm down…there is nothing to worry about," he assured her.

Videl looked at Gohan with hurt, "You don't know how scared I was! The truth hurt me badly…I found out the true colors of my so-called father. He is the reason my mother died, he is the reason I got kidnapped, and he is the reason for my pain. My mother attempted suicide Gohan! It was his entire fault! At least Takai actually liked my mother. He said it pained him to see me because I looked like my mother."

Gohan's face looked stone cold, "I can't believe him! This is ridiculous. Hercule has gone too far. Videl, for now on I will train you and make sure that you will not be injured again."

Videl gazed at Gohan's eyes or seriousness, then smiled, "I accept your offer Gohan, but for now on I will not live under my fathers roof."

Sakura gawked at Videl, "V-Videl! I know your father is a bit of a jerk, but what about your living quarters?"

"I'll get an apartment if I have to. I made a vow to strip the name of Satan off of me, and that is what I am going to do, I am changing my last name to my mothers."

Chichi then interrupted them both, "Non sense, you will stay in our guest bedroom, and when you and Gohan both graduate, you will get married and go to college. And somewhere between there you fit in grandchildren."

Everyone in the room thought Chichi was crazy, but decided not to say anything because of her dreadful frying pan.

"Thanks Chichi. I really appreciate it. I think I should get to my home and pack for my moving out," Videl said while rising up.

Chichi narrowed her eyes at Gohan and he immediately tapped Videl, "Hey Videl, I'll go help you." Chichi then smiled and turned to Bulma to talk.

Videl and Gohan walked down the halls and to the outside. Gohan grabbed Videl and both flew off into the sky. "It'll be great Videl! I'll teach you to fly, and use ki blasts, and teach you how to really do marshal arts."

Videl cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean? You think I can't 'really' fight?"

"Um no, I mean yes, I mean…I'll shut up," Gohan said rather fast.

When the Satan mansion came into view, sirens could be heard around the city. "Told you they would be all over the explosion."

"Awww, I'll take care of that, actually Piccolo. He'll use his powers to make the whole city forget."

"Really? Oh hey Gohan! My window is right there!" Videl pointed out.

Gohan landed on the balcony and set Videl down. She opened the doors and walked into her barley clean room.

"At least he didn't break anything," Videl sighed.

Gohan sat on the bed and waited for Videl. He still didn't know how to say he loved her, and didn't want to make a fool of himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

****


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the book.

Summary: At long last the story has come to an end. I am actually sad: sniff: 

**_We meet again_**

**_Chapter thirteen: Epilogue _** 

_~*~*~2 years later~*~*~_

In two years of time, Videl lived with the Son's and had nothing to fear. She graduated high school with Gohan and went to the same college. Both were friends till the end, until after graduation Gohan proposed to Videl. He had a long speech and finally told her he loved her. Videl smiled and did the same, and the relationship they had got stronger.

Now we are here, on the fine wedding day of the two lovers. They had waited long enough, and finally Videl had her wish fulfilled, she would strip the name Satan off of her. No longer would she be tainted with the blood and 'fame' of her father.

Mr. Satan didn't take it too well. When he found out, he called her. She yelled at him for a good while, and said she wouldn't want to see him for good. He didn't take it that well and actually let out his emotions and apologized to Videl dearly.

Videl still didn't forgive him, but since he was the father, invited him. She had gotten ready, and finally broke free of all the fuss Chichi, Bulma, Yuumei and her best friend Erasa made. They poked at her, nagged, applied makeup, and all the other essentials.

The wedding was held outside the city, and in the village Videl once grew up in. Many people had made it, and now they were waiting for the bride to walk down the isle. Marron was first, pouring flowers to the sides. Goten walked down the isle with the Kat, and Trunks with Melanie. The chibi's looked so cute, and there were many 'awwws.' All four smiled, but once they got to the end, pouted.

Then came Erasa, Yuumei, and then finally the wedding march began. Everyone rose and smiled. Videl stepped out in a long florescent wedding gown that had golden stitching embroidered at the top of it. The veil masked her dark long hair and cerulean eyes. She smiled looking at everyone kindly and made her way.

Gohan had gasped as he saw his soon to be wife walking towards him. She was so elegant and charming in Gohan's eyes, and by all the comments made as she walked, others thought so too.

She finally made it to her destination and smiled. Videl handed the bouquet to Erasa and turned back to Gohan and the high priest. "Dearly beloved, we gather here to join these two people in holy matrimony. This day is a special one indeed for these two, and we shall give them our full respect. Now I will wed these two individuals forever, and together they shall remain."

Everyone didn't say a word and kept their attention on the couple. "Now let the ceremony begin. Do you Son Gohan, swear to love, cherish, and protect, Videl with your life till death do you part?"

Gohan cleared his throat, "I Son, Gohan, wed thee Videl, and swear to protect her from all harm, danger, and anything that may come, and I vow to love beyond the day I die."

"Please slip on the ring." Gohan turned to Goten and smiled. Goten sort of smiled and handed the ring to Gohan. He slipped the ring on and smiled.

"Now, do you Satan, Videl, swear to love, care, and be there for Gohan with all your will till death do you part?"

Videl smiled, "I Satan, Videl, swear to love, care and be there for Gohan when he feels pain, and be there for him when he feels sorrow, and vow to love him beyond the day I die."

"Ring." Videl smiled and turned to Kat and Melanie. Melanie handed to ring to Kat, and she handed it to Videl. She slipped the ring on and smiled.

"By the power invested and me and Japan, and the witnesses today, I now announce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride. Gohan lifted the veil up and smiled, along with Videl.

Both lips touched each other, and passion filled both of them. Both wanted to cherish their precious moment in life and drowned out all the clapping and cheering. They broke apart, and walked down the isle, side by side.

Soon followed everyone else followed behind and congratulated the couple on their wedding day. Goten, Trunks, Melanie, and Kat walked up to the now married couple. Kat and Melanie pulled Gohan aside, and Goten and Trunks with Videl.

With Gohan, Melanie and Kat lectured him. "Gohan, I am so glad you are my cousin now. Kat and I want to just make sure you protect Videl and live up to both your expectations." Melanie said.

"Do you promise that you and Videl will always love each other, and visit us?" Kat asked.

Gohan smiled at the twins, "I promise of my life that I will make Videl feel no pain."

Kat and Melanie smiled and hugged Gohan. Then both smirked and said, "That means we get to plot with Trunks and Goten, even though were smarter." Kat said.

"Yeah," Melanie said doing the evil hand thingy.

Gohan sighed, but kept hugging the adorable twins.

Now Videl got the same lecture. "Videl, I am glad you my sister and all, but I am afraid Gohan will be too busy for us." Goten said.

"Yeah, we like you too Videl, its just Gohan is like my brother to and I don't want that taken away," Trunks said.

Videl smiled, "You know what you two, I would never imagine in hurting you both. You guys are now apart of my family, and I am glad that you guys still like me. Well visit you guys all the time, and plus, now that you can fly, you can visit us."

Goten and Trunks's eyes lightened, "Really?!"

Videl laughed, "As much as you want. Plus we'll see you both at your mother's barbeques Trunks. She throws them every week."

Both chibi's laughed and hugged Videl, "Ok, thanks sis" Both Goten and Trunks said and walked off with Melanie and Kat.

Gohan and Videl were reunited and were  talking about their interesting conversations. It was now Chichi and Goku who had come up to them. Chichi was crying, and talking to both of them.

"Oh Gohan, if only your father were here, he would be so proud," Chichi cried.

Gohan smiled a bit, but it failed and turned into a frown. Videl noticed this and nudged Gohan. "Gohan, don't be sad my love, I wish my mother were here, and we both have a loss. They can see my mother and us both from up above is probably laughing at me for being in a dress. Just remember, you're not alone."

Gohan smiled and hugged Videl, "Already fulfilling your duties I see."

Videl smiled also, "Yeah, I will try and keep all sorrow and pain away from you."

"Thank you."

"Welcome, now lets dance," Videl said and dragged Gohan out to the dance floor. 

For the rest of the night, Gohan and Videl dance the night away. They had many speeches, laughs, cries, and embarrassing stories were told. Everyone had a great time, especially the married couple.

The tale of two best friends who were separated and reunited and the dangerous risks both took is now to decease…

Present time

"And that's how your father and I met sweetie," Videl said to a young girl.

The girl smiled and hugged her mom, "I love that story mommy!"

"Glad you do Pan, now why don't you go to sleep," she said.

"Ok, love you," Pan said and closed her eyes.

Videl left the night light on for her four-year-old daughter and walked out of the room. It has been around six long years for Gohan and Videl's marriage.  Both lived up to their duties, and accomplished all their tasks. Videl walked out to the balcony and kept thinking.

'My bond and love for Gohan got stronger each time we were together, now love is the thing that separates me from my life.' She thought. Finally she felt someone embrace her and kiss her cheek.

"Hello my love, what are you doing up?" Gohan asked.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Our lives. The tale of two best friends being separated for seven years, both with a loss, and a feeling for one another. Finally we were reunited and filled in the seven-year gap. The times we have are precious, and finally that vile kidnapping happened. That didn't stop you from finding me. You found me, and I found the truth about my mother's death. Finally my mate decided to propose, and I gradually accepted."

Gohan smiled, "And I am glad you did."

"Its funny you know. Our story is like a fairy tale. Destiny chose us to be together, and brought us back together. Fate made its wish, and it was fulfilled."

"Destiny or fate had nothing to do with it Videl. It was our strong bond and love. We made such and strong Saiyan bond at a young age, and that is what brought us together," Gohan said.

"Maybe, maybe that's why I am here with you right now. After seven long years of waiting Gohan we found each other…We met again…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kat: Well my dear readers, my first ever story on FF.net is now complete. It was great meeting you all, and I am glad you stuck with me all the way. Thanks for all who supported me, and all who stuck with my story till the end. I am so sad that it has to end, but it must. Once again thank you all, even the flamers, it gave me more motivation to help me write more and more. Now I must say farewell to this story, and hope it isn't forgotten within the hearts of everyone.


End file.
